SgAltima Presents: The Revolution Prophecy
by SgAltima
Summary: Chibi-Usa returns to an alternate future with a new Enemy. Who is the new Enemy? Who will help fight? Act Two, Chapter One Complete! Enjoy!
1. The Return of Chibi-Usa.

Sailor Moon: The Revolution

**Author's Note**: First, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my tale. There have been so many writers who have used the Sailor Moon theme for their fan fictions. For years, the idea of a next generation of Sailor Soldiers has brewed inside my mind, and I've tried hard to develop an idea that is believable.

There are so many people to thank. So many people who have provided me the inspiration to finish my dream. Kim, who took the time to listen when I needed feedback on my ideas. Dianne, who challenged me to look outside of my narrow and short view of what I wanted my story to be and envision it to be more than I ever imagined. Ben, who was gracious enough to ignore being nice to tell me exactly what he didn't like about it so that I would have an idea on what to revise. And of course, Shelby, who encouraged me to actually undertake this project and stick with it. You remind me so often of how much I hate to lose.

Change is inevitable. Loved ones live and die too soon. Memories are cherished, but life still moves on. Move on with me, readers.

****

Prologue: After three thousand years, humanity experienced the rebirth of the Silver Millennium, led by King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. Evil had vanished with the cleansing of Sailor Galaxia's soul, and the world was at peace. But in the year 3025, the peace was shattered. A destructive force unlike anything the world had ever seen before unleashed it's fury against the masses, and the Enemy enslaved the Earth. Neo-Queen Serenity vanished in the initial attack with the complete destruction of her Imperial Palace, and the Sailor Guardians were left to fight alone against an Enemy that vastly outnumbered them. One by one, the Sailor Guardians disappeared, presumed dead to the world. This was known as the Millennium Holocaust.

After 4 years, Small Lady returned to Crystal Tokyo to find it in ruins. At 14 years old, only barely having mastered her abilities as Sailor Chibi-Moon, she must assume the mantle of Sailor Moon and save the future. Believing her dead, her friends escaped into hiding, fearing the worst for themselves. After four years of enslavement, humanity cries out for a savior, for a messiah.

Hiro, one of the few to stay behind after the initial cataclysm, has stayed ever so vigilant near the remains of the Imperial Palace. He is the son of Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, and one of Chibi-Usa's closest childhood friends. Six months after the Millennium Holocaust, rumors of the ghost of Small Lady haunting the ruins of the Palace led him back, looking for answers.

Our story starts on a miraculous day, the day when the Earth's new messiah finally arrives. A battle of tremendous magnitude will begin with Chibi-Usa, and who knows where it will end?

Act One: **_The Return Of Small Lady_**

__

Chapter One

She stepped through the Gate of Time and spaced and yawned. With a long, lazy stretch, she finally opened her eyes... and fell to her knees. She stared into the distance, at the dark sky that showed no sign of movement. At the horizon devoid of stars. She looked around her and saw the shattered remains of her home... and fainted.

Hiro opened his eyes. It was a new day, and it was still dark. He still held fast to the belief that the prophecy of the new dawn breaking through the darkness would herald the arrival of the Messiah. The disappointment as fresh as it was the day before, he got out of his cramped bed and stared into the small space he called his home. By habit, he took the two steps over to the wall and grabbed his small walking staff. Barely enough protection against the daemons that roamed the land, it was better than nothing at all.

He knelt next to the firepit his mother had prayed in front of for so many years, and spoke a small prayer for the safety of the world today. He wondered silently whether his prayers were even worth saying. Every day, his faith became smaller than the day before. 

After a few moments of silent contemplation, he rose to his feet, and set out to search for the food that would sustain him for the next few day. Clutching the staff protectively about him, he ventured outside, amongst the ruins of his family's temple. The darkness was as thick as ever. Walking briskly, he kept a watch for any of the daemon soldiers that kept patrol across the ruins of the Crystal Palace.

Once he found his food for the day, he walked back to his home and placed it near the fire to prepare later. He ventured outside again, not yet aware that this day would give him the hope he so desperately prayed for every day. He walked to the remains of the Palace to pray for the soul of his friend, Chibi-Usa.

As he approached the ruins, he felt a peculiar stirring in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. Mistaking it for his intuitive sense that danger was nearby, he began to look around warily, clutching his staff nervously. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary to him, he continued into the ruins of the Palace.

He knelt at his usual spot and began to pray for the second time that day. His mind filled with images of his friend Chibi-Usa. She was so lively back then, he could barely keep up with her. He prayed that her soul was in a better place than what now remained of her home. She deserved so much better, he thought to himself.

He was oblivious to the dimensional gateway that had opened in front of him because he was so lost in his own memories. But when Chibi-Usa fainted and fell to the ground in front of him, the sudden noise caused him to instinctually leap back with his walking staff ready to defend.

When he focused his eyes, he stared for a long time at the girl laying on the floor. The pink hair... the odango pigtails... it could only be one person...

In a voice he hadn't used in weeks, he managed to stutter, "Princess... Serenity?? Oh my... PRINCESS SERENITY!!!", he ended with a scream, breaking his own reverie and leaping to her side. He took her limp form into his arms and quickly made his way back home.

Once back inside, Hiro doted on Chibi-Usa for days. He tried to prudently wash her of course, but he left some areas to themselves. The Small Lady he knew would be up and about in no time at all.

He was out one morning, gathering food to make for lunch. After a few hours, he made his way back home with a basket filled with fruit and bread and a container of fresh water from the nearby lake. He made his way back into the small home and set his walking staff down when he spied Chibi-Usa awake and staring out the window towards the remains of the Crystal Palace.

"Small Lady!!!", he exclaimed. "Oh, thank the gods! You are finally awake!!"

He ran over and hugged her fiercely. "Uhhh.... Hiro...?", Chibi-Usa managed to squeak through his massive grip on her.

"Yes, Serenity.", he said with a smile, stepping back so she could see him. "It is me, your childhood friend."

She looked at him for a moment and then leaped to her feet, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him, screaming. "What happened here?? What happened to the Shrine?? What happened to the Palace?? Why is everything in ruins?!?! Where are my parents?!?!"

"Please...", Hiro said, trying to calm her down. "Small Lady, please calm down. I can only tell you if you quiet down. There are always monsters in the area, and I do not want them to find us."

"Monsters?? MONSTERS?!?!", Chibi-Usa continued to scream. "Why?? Where is Sailor Moon? What happened to Sailor Moon?!?!"

Hiro quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "Please, Small Lady! The monsters all around are looking for those Sailor Warriors you are talking about, the ones who arrived here four years ago. If they find out you know about them, we could be tortured for information, even KILLED!!" Hiro tried to lower his voice. "I could not bear to see that happen to you, Serenity."

Chibi-Usa's face took on a puzzled look. "What do you mean, four years ago?? Sailor Moon is my mother!! Neo-Queen Serenity!!", she said with a quieter tone. She reached up and grabbed his collar again. "Hiro, where is my mother?!?! What happened here??

Hiro led her over to the bed. "Four years ago, King Endymion held a huge celebration.", he said quietly. "Do you remember that?"

Chibi-Usa nodded quietly. She did remember that celebration. Mamo-chan had announced to the people of Crystal Tokyo that she was going on a journey to begin training as a Princess. He just left out that she would be going on a journey to the past to train with Sailor Moon in the 20th century.

Hiro continued on with his story. "Serenity, on that day, before you left the palace, it was consumed in a huge explosion, leaving only one tower left standing. Many people say a black haired woman stood at the peak of the tower after the Crystal Palace was destroyed. Many say she is the leader of these monsters that now control the world."

He suddenly was caught by his own words, that she hadn't left the palace before it was destroyed. He stepped back from the bed and looked at her strangely. "Small Lady, you never left the palace before it was destroyed. Everyone was killed, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, even their mighty Sailor Guardians. How are you here before me now??"

Chibi-Usa looked at him. "Hiro, the journey I went on to train was not so I could learn to be a Princess. It was so I could train to eventually become a Sailor Guardian one day, just like my mother once was. They sent me back to the past that morning while Mam.... my father announced to Tokyo I was leaving. Back to the past so I could train with Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi.

Chibi-Usa swallowed nervously. "I have to find my mother and help her defeat this new enemy. Will you help me find her??"

Hiro looked away from her. "Oh Small Lady...", he managed to say after a short moment. "Your mother, our glorious Neo-Queen Serenity, she is dead..."

Chibi-Usa leapt to her feet. "THAT IS A LIE!!!", she screamed.

Hiro merely looked back at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I am so sorry."

Chibi-Usa looked at him. "You would believe my mother could be beaten by these monsters when she repelled the attack by the Dark Moon family?? Fine! I will prove it to you!", she said, removing the Silver Crystal from inside her henshin brooch.

"That...", Hiro stammered. "That is... the... Silver Crystal of legend!"

"Of COURSE it is!", Chibi-Usa replied. "And now I'll prove to you that my mother is not dead. The power of Sailor Moon is true only to my mother."

She raised the Silver Crystal in the cramped room.

"See??", she cried out. "Nothing happens when I say _Moon Crystal Power, Make Up_!!! The..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the room was awash in a rainbow of light, and Chibi-Usa cried out in surprise as she underwent a transformation. Hiro watched breathlessly as her clothing seemed to magically shift form into a Sailor-styled outfit.

Chibi-Usa ended the transformation on her knees. Hiro stared at her for what seemed like forever before managing to utter, "Oh gods, it is true.... you ARE a Sailor Guardian."

Chibi-Usa felt her hair change during the transformation. A single tear formed in her eyes as she touched the red orbs surrounding her odango buns, and felt the shape of her henshin brooch. She turned to the dirty mirror that Hiro kept in the corner of his room and fainted once again.

Chibi-Usa had transformed into Sailor Moon...

Outside the cramped home, people everywhere gasped and pointed at the sky. For the first time in four years, the dark clouds broke away, and the sun appeared on the horizon.


	2. The Journey Begins.

__

Chapter Two

While Chibi-Usa slept, Hiro stared to look through the many texts that had miraculously managed to survive the destruction of Hikawa Shrine, looking for anything that would help her in her new role as a Sailor Guardian. The writing went on for what seemed like forever, and many of the books said the same things. There were recounts of the heroic exploits of Sailor Moon centuries ago, but nothing that would help them now.

He sensed her stirring on the bed next to him and shut the book he was poring over, turning to give her a smile. The smile felt foreign on his lips, for it had been such a long time since he had known anything to smile about. He drew a short breath before he started to speak.

"Greetings, Serenity.", he said quietly.

Chibi-Usa yawned. She looked at him, realizing that this wasn't a dream. She had been dreaming of Mamo-chan and Usagi and the girls. But unfortunately, it was true. She was back in the future, and everything was ruined. Her parents and her friends, the Sailor Guardians, were dead.

She carefully wiped a tear from her eyes. "Oh, Hiro. What am I going to do?? I don't know anything about being Sailor Moon... I just barely got used to being Sailor Chibi-Moon.... and I'm alone. How am I supposed to save the world on my own??"

He grabbed her and held her next to him. "Chibi-Usa, you are not alone... I'm here.", he said quietly. "And I know for a fact that our friends from four years ago are still alive. My mother and the other Sailor Guardians sent us away as soon as the Millennium Holocaust happened. I haven't seen Melina for a very long time, but I see Alyssa sometimes when she comes to visit the ruins of the palace...

Chibi-Usa turned her bowed head back towards Hiro. "And what about Jamin?"

Hiro turned away from her and got up from the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BAKA!!!" Younger Hiro screamed. "We have to get to Usa-chan before the walls collapse on her!! Do you want to just let her die, you coward??"

A taller boy had his arms wrapped firmly around Hiro's shoulder, lifting him off of the ground in an attempt to keep him from racing into the shattering Crystal Palace.

"There's no way we could get to her. Mother said she left this morning anyways!! We have to stay alive and make sure she's safe after this is over!!", the boy screamed back at him. "You're going to be no use to her with your soul in the afterlife, you moron!!"

Hiro tensed his leg and sent it flying behind him into the groin of his captor, feeling the hold on his shoulders release immediately. When his feet met the ground, he dashed off into the palace.

Fifteen minutes later, Hiro managed to barely escape the crumbling palace, covered in deep lacerations and blood, and having been unable to find Princess Serenity. The taller boy stood in the same place as before, glowering down at him.

"You should have stayed there, you fool.", the boy said. "Princess Serenity has no need for a insolent child like you as her protector. Your quick temper would get her killed."

Hiro's jaw dropped open. "Why... I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!!"

Hiro reared back with his fist and sent his body flying at the taller boy, who merely stepped to the side and sent his forearm crashing down on Hiro's back. Hiro hit the ground with an audible groan, stifling the pain as he rolled over onto his stomach and brought himself back to his knees.

"Goodbye, fool.", the boy said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Jamin...", Hiro said quietly to himself, staring down at the ground. In a sudden rage, he slammed his fist down on the ground and screamed into the air, "YOU BAKA!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro walked over to the mirror, his fists still clenched.

"I have not seen that baka since the Millennium Holocaust, and I would do just as well to leave it that way.", he said shortly. "That baka would have let you die in the Crystal Palace. He didn't care!!"

Chibi-Usa said nothing, but just continued to look at him. After a long silence between them, she spoke up quietly.

"It doesn't matter.", she said simply. "We cannot fight alone. And I'm the only one who has powers to use against the Enemy. As outnumbered as we are, we need his fighting skills."

"I do not agree, Usa... I mean, Serenity." Hiro began.

Chibi-Usa smiled at him. "You may call me Usagi, it IS my name."

"Usa-chan...", Hiro said quietly. "I will follow you anywhere you go, even if you would include Jamin in your travels. For four years, my life has been spent living in the past. Now that you are here, maybe I can finally live in the now."

He smiled at her. "Maybe now I can make my own prayers come true."


	3. The First Real Fight.

__

Author's Note: Please let me thank you for reading my story. I have forgotten to remind you that I could not be lucky enough to own the rights to Sailor Moon. I mean, if I owned Sailor Moon, why would I be writing this story when I could be relaxing on the beach in Hawaii or somewhere exotic? Consider that before you take me to court *smile* 

__

Chapter Three

"_Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!_", Chibi-Usa called out. As her transformation sequence began, she felt the same sadness that she did before as her mother's outfit melded to her body. There was no pose, no excitement as there once was when she was Sailor Chibi-Moon. In the last two weeks, she lost almost everything she held dear, and the weight of the mantle of Sailor Moon and the responsibility to free the people of Earth weighed heavily upon her shoulders.

"I am Sailor Moon now...", she thought to herself slowly as the transformation continued. "No... Not Sailor Moon. No one could replace Mama as Sailor Moon. I'll called myself Neo-Sailor Moon."

A brief smile turned her lips as she felt a swell of determination flood into her spirit. "Yes!", she continued to think inwardly. "I am Neo-Sailor Moon, the new champion of justice! I will fight in remembrance of Usagi, and Rei-chan, and Mako-chan, and Minako-chan, and Ami-chan!"

Her transformation sequence finished, and she almost blushed as she forgot that Hiro had been watching, for her clothing disappeared when she transformed, even as Sailor Chibi-Moon. She looked at him, and he smiled shyly. She smiled back and began talking to him.

"Well, I suppose we had better start with the training. It won't be too long before youma realize that I am back.", she said. He merely nodded in reply and walked with her back to the ruins of the Crystal Palace.

Over the last few days, Hiro had set up a training ground for her to brush up her martial arts skills and to learn how to aim her _Moon Tiara Action_. Nothing flashy, but a wooden figure for her to practice simple punches and kicks, and some wooden targets to aim at.

She looked at his hands, which were covered in older calluses, along with some newer bruises from his handiwork. She grabbed his hands and looked up at him, and when he realized that she was staring at his hands, he self-consciously tried to pull them away from her. She smiled in response, hugging him briefly and whispering a small thanks into his ear.

He grabbed a book from his bag and sat down against a wall, starting to leaf through the pages. She looked at him intently, standing and staring with a smile. When he noticed that she wasn't moving, he looked up slowly.

"Why aren't you practicing?", he inquired.

"Do you think I'm going to fight all by myself?", she replied.

"How am I supposed to help you?", he responded in kind. "I am not a Sailor Guardian like you nor our parents. I am barely proficient with my walking staff to protect myself, let alone fight monsters."

"Well, you better get some practice in with that staff you're not so good with!", she replied cheerily.

He looked back down to his book as he replied with, "I can't. It's back at the house. He sighed complacently as he felt that familiar stare fix onto his forehead. He couldn't help but to smile. His Serenity was the same as she always had been, only older and more beautiful now. The smile faded as he thought of all the horrors burdened upon her kingdom that she thankfully did not have to experience first-hand.

He looked up at her, ready to say something back to her in humor when he saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes that told him that she could not bear to face this alone. "Why am I so slow in assisting her in every way that I can?", he thought to himself. "I need to be here for her now. She can't do this by herself... but what can I do to help her? Her powers protect her in so many ways that I can't compare to. I have no powers..."

She interrupted his rambling thoughts with a light touch to his arm, saying, "It's okay. Just watch me aim for now, and you can show me what I'm doing wrong... okay?"

He nodded silently, standing off to the side and watching quietly as she repeatedly flung her tiara at the makeshift targets that they had put together for the day's practice session. He was openly impressed at her aim, and said so.

Pausing between throws, Chibi-Usa turned to him and smiled. "I don't know what it is... I'm not even really aiming all that much."

Hiro smiled and said, "Well, the ability to just toss it from wherever and however you want to and it flies straight to the target should help you in battle. Let's just hope you never find your hands on a crossbow."

She laughed quietly, an act of such rarity these days that Hiro's jaw fell wide open. Regaining his composure, he continued on. "You know, Serenity, I have missed you very much."

She looked at him for a moment. An air of awkwardness settled between them until Hiro cleared his throat. "Yeah... well, we should probably go back to the house and grab my would-be weapon, I suppose."

Grateful that he had disspelled the silence, she nodded quickly. Smiling, she motioned with her finger for him to turn the other way. Blushing slightly, he did so as she reverted her transformation.

They began walking back to the house together once Chibi-Usa was back in her normal clothing. Hiro could not help but to gaze at his homeland that now was beginning to see the first traces of sunset. He had not seen an actual sunset in years, and motioned to Chibi-Usa to stop.

They sat down on the ground and watched as the sun slowly began to disappear below the horizon. Other people came around, their reluctance to leave their homes slightly diminished since the prophecy that the rising sun would herald the birth of their Messiah.

Suddenly from behind them, Hiro and Chibi-Usa heard a woman scream. They leapt to their feet and whirled around, watching as a daemon snatched the woman's teenage son out of her protective grasp. The boy began to struggle and fight back, which enraged the daemon, who promptly broke the boy's back over it's knee. It tossed the boy to the side afterwards, and the boy hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Hiro could only watch helplessly as the woman raced over to her son's body, but was stopped short by the daemon, who began to steal her life energy. He did not even notice Chibi-Usa run into a small cluster of nearby trees...

Once inside the shelter and privacy of the trees, Chibi-Usa called out... 

"_Moon Crystal Power!! Make-Up!_"

... and began to transform. This time, her mind was not focused on her mother, but on the daemon terrorizing the innocent people. She was awash with rainbow-colored light, and she felt the familiar rush of power pulse through her body as her transformation took place. She held out her arms and watched as the ribbons wrapped around them, and then as they formed into her new knee-length boots. As she finished, she was shocked to notice that instead of Sailor Moon's normal colors, her outfit was splashed with muted pastel colors, including the now-pink orbs fitted to her odangos.

Hiro ran over to one of the terrified men, who was holding on to a solid wooden stick, presumably taken along to defend himself should something like this happen. Hiro grabbed the stick and faced off against the daemon, who upon seeing Hiro approach, threw the woman next to her son.

"Foolish mortal, you would fight me instead of running away?? How deliciously unpredictable!!", it crooned. "Maybe there are some of you around here with a backbone for me to feast upon!!!". The daemon pulled a fearsome broadsword from its place in the belt around the waist.

"Have at you, ignorant insect.", the daemon growled. "I'll rip you into pieces so that I may offer you to my omnipotent master for the next week."

Hiro began to run towards the daemon, holding the stick in a reckless attack position when he heard...

"Hold it right there!"

Both Hiro and the daemon forgot about each other for a moment and faced in the direction from which the voice had come from.

"How dare you attack these people enjoying the sunset?!?! For love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Neo-Sailor Moon, will punish you in the name of the Moon!"

Neo-Sailor Moon jumped out of the foliage with her tiara in hand and threw it at the daemon, crying out...

"_Moon Tiara Action!_"

The daemon swung the broadsword at the oncoming tiara, barely missing it, but still stepping to the side in time enough to avoid the attack. Neo-Sailor Moon leaped in and attacked the daemon with as many punches and kicks as she could manage before the daemon slapped her with the back of its hand and sent her flying.

"Serenity!!!", Hiro screamed as he brought the thick wooden staff across the back of the daemon with a home-run swing. The daemon howled in pain and lost its firm grip on the broadsword for a moment, giving Hiro enough time to bring the staff down on the hand trying to regain its hold on the heavy weapon, knocking the sword to the ground.

The woman who watched her son broken by the daemon produced a small hunting knife from beneath her ragged skirt and lunged at the daemon, who had stopped trying to get his weapon back in favor of simply trying to kill the boy who was attacking him with the staff. She attempted to plunge the knife into the monster's side, but found the skin nearly inpenetrable. The daemon hurled its arm at her face, its fist leaving a large indentation in her head near the temple. The woman was spared the pain of her grievous injuries by shards of her shattered skull entering her brain and subsequently ending her life.

Hiro hefted the daemon's weapon in both of his hands while it was distracted by the now-dead mother and swung it in a wide arc at the monster, cutting the daemon deeply at the waist. It fell over, howling in pain. Hiro brought the massive weapon down, plunging it through the daemon's torso and pinning it to the ground. He turned to Neo-Sailor Moon, who had just gotten up, and screamed, "Now, Sailor Moon!!"

Neo-Sailor Moon removed the tiara from her forehead again, taking a few seconds to charge it with some extra power before she flung it at the daemon, calling out...

"_Moon Tiara Action!_"

The tiara slammed into the daemon's face and the pent-up energy radiated from the headpiece, incinerating the monster instantly.

Neo-Sailor Moon walked over to the ashes and picked up her surprisingly unblemished tiara, replacing on her forehead before walking over to the now-conscious boy, who struggled to drag his paralyzed waist and legs over to his mother. She fell to her knees when she saw the look in his eyes when he saw his mother's mutilated form.

She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, whispering, "I'm so sorry. I should have saved her... Please... I'm so sorry."

He looked at her, wiping his tears away. "Don't be sorry, Miss.", he said quietly. "She must be in heaven with Queen Serenity now. I'm only sorry I can't be there with her."

Two men came up to her and took the boy in their arms. "We owe you our lives, Neo-Sailor Moon. Thank you so much for rescuing us. You truly must be our new Messiah."

Neo-Sailor Moon couldn't say anything. She was trying as hard as she could to control her overwhelming emotions. The new Enemy was devastatingly brutal, and she had seen first-hand that this time around, they were hell-bent on inflicting death and destruction. "No quietly trying to steal energy this time...", she thought to herself. "This time, it's personal. How can I do this alone??".

She was silently grateful as Hiro walked up and placed his arm around her, leading her away... back towards the house that looked out upon the shattered remains of her former home, the Crystal Palace. Once inside, she couldn't help but to think that the ruins of the palace looked surprisingly more intact than her confidence felt.

In a dark room, a figure sat and stared at a large crystal ball that showed one of her lesser minions being impaled on his own sword and then vaporized. The shadowy figure let out a sigh of irritation as the image faded and the darkness of the room disappeared.

As the lights returned in the room, but the throne where the shadowed figure sat remained concealed in the darkness. A woman with short black hair walked in.

"Your Highness, we have just heard startling news!", the woman said. "In addition to those others, a new Sailor Senshi has appeared near the ruins of the old Imperial Palace. From her description, she must be none other than Princess Serenity."

"Fool!", the figure screamed, jumping up from the throne and entering the light. It was a woman in a black dress that stretched to the floor. Her hair went down to her waist, and it, too, was black. In fact, only her beautiful skin was the only thing about her that was not black.

"Of COURSE it is Princess Serenity! There is no other who could assume the identity of Sailor Moon! Get out of my sight!", she continued. The black-haired female ran from the room quickly.

"Yes...", the woman in the black dress said. "Princess Serenity has finally returned to her home. But there is nothing left for her here. She is alone, and there is no way she can defeat me."

She sat back down on her throne, and even in the darkness, her evil smile could be seen. "That's right... for I have tapped into the greatest power in the universe.", she continued. "I am a goddess now, and nothing will stop me from gaining control of everything."

The room lapsed into blackness again as the crystal ball in the center glowed back into life. Five human figures could be seen in the hazy view of the ball.

"Not even you, outsiders...", she said quietly.


	4. And Then There Were Three!

__

Author's Note: Thank you, truechinook, for taking the time to evaluate my story. I hope that you'll continue to read. I hope that if there are more of you out there who are reading The Revolution and not leaving reviews, that you'll do so. Reviews not only let me know I am or not giving you a story you can't stand, but they also prompt me to want to update more often. If you like the Revolution Prophecy and want to see it through to the end, please leave a review! You'll get the the ending faster than you might without the response.

As always, if I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be rich beyond my wildest dreams, and would retire on the beach after releasing the long awaited 6th season. I wouldn't be posting on FanFiction.Net

"Be assured that a walk through the ocean of most people's souls would scarcely get your feet wet. Fall not in love, therefore. It will stick to your face."

__

Chapter Four

Two weeks passed for Princess Serenity and Hiro, most of those days filled with fights due to the discovery of the new champion of justice having appeared near the ruins of the Crystal Palace. In that time, Hiro became quite proficient with his staff, training daily with Neo-Sailor Moon. However, despite their constant training, the minions that came to challenge them grew increasingly more powerful.

They talked a lot about Serenity's experiences in Tokyo when she went back through time to train with Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. Hiro always sat, thoroughly enraptured, as she told stories of his mother, Sailor Mars. A bright and confident woman who died inside when the destruction of the Hikawa Jinja extinguished the Fire that had burned continuously for as long as he could remember. He remembered the last day he saw his mother alive.

He had always known his mother was one of the Sailor Guardians, sworn protectors of the Millennium Kingdom and bodyguards of her Majesty, Neo-Queen Serenity. She transformed into Sailor Mars in front of him. He watched as her clothing rearranged into her Sailor outfit near the ruins of the Fire. He could sense the rage brewing inside of her.

As she finished, she dropped to her knees in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes as she vainly tried to reassure him that everything would be fine and that she would be home soon. She had told him to try and clean the jinja as best he could so they could rebuild it when she came home... but she never came back. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury came a short while after Sailor Mars left him there alone with their children, Jamin and Alyssa respectively. Sailor Mercury was strangely silent as Sailor Jupiter told them to stay together, and to stay inside one of the rooms of the jinja that still stood after the initial attack.

Sailor Mercury wiped away a tear as she hugged her daughter, still silent. Sailor Jupiter looked at Jamin and tried to smile. They both left out of the room, both never to return for them.

Hiro sat quietly as the memories of staying with Alyssa and Jamin in the jinja washed through his mind, the pain just as fresh as the day they realized that their parents would never return for them. Jamin and Alyssa mostly stayed together, leaving him alone to sink into the seas of his own depression.

He remembered the day he went out to try and find food for them to eat, and saw the Crystal Palace in flames. He broke into an all-out run out of the forest and ran the miles back to the Palace when he was suddenly tackled from behind. He wrestled with the unknown figure for a moment before he stopped a moment to see who it was. It was Jamin.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BAKA!!!" Younger Hiro screamed. "We have to get to Usa-chan before the walls collapse on her!! Do you want to just let her die, you coward??"

"There's no way we could get to her. Mother said she left this morning anyways!! We have to stay alive and make sure she's safe after this is over!!", Jamin screamed back at him. "You're going to be no use to her with your soul in the afterlife, you moron!!"

Hiro tensed his leg and sent it flying behind him between Jamin's legs, feeling the hold on his shoulders release immediately. When his feet met the ground, he dashed off into the palace.

Fifteen minutes later, Hiro managed to barely escape the crumbling palace, covered in deep lacerations and blood, and having been unable to find Princess Serenity. The taller boy stood in the same place as before, glowering down at him.

"You should have stayed there, you fool.", he said. "Princess Serenity has no need for a insolent child like you as her protector. Your quick temper would get her killed."

Hiro's jaw dropped open. "Why... I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!!"

Hiro reared back with his fist and sent his body flying at Jamin, who merely stepped to the side and sent his forearm crashing down on Hiro's back. Hiro hit the ground with an audible groan, stifling the pain as he rolled over onto his stomach and brought himself back to his knees.

"Goodbye, fool.", the boy said as he turned and began to walk away.

Laying on the ground, Hiro could only watch in tears as the Crystal Palace crashed to the ground, destroying everything inside it except for the Tower of the Crescent Moon. The top of the sole remaining tower exploded in a rain of shards, and Hiro's jaw dropped as he saw a slender woman standing atop the tower, dressed completely in black. The woman disappeared from sight just as the shockwave of her scream finally reached him...

"Hiro??", Princess Serenity asked quietly, laying a hand on his thigh.

"Huh... wha??", Hiro stammered, the feeling of her hand jerking him back into reality.

She smiled. "Silly boy. Always daydreaming. Anyways, I said that we need to find the others. We have to make sure that Krista, Alyssa, and Jamin are safe."

"I know...", he said.

"You know where he is, don't you?", Serenity inquired.

"Of course I know where he is...", he replied, the pent-up rage clearly evident in his voice.

"I don't know what happened between you two.", Serenity responded. "I do know that you can't let whatever happened stand in the way of what we need to do. I am the Princess of this world, and the only person who can restore it back to its rightful state. You're just going to have to put aside whatever differences you have for the good of the people."

"I understand, your Highness.", Hiro said.

Serenity smiled as she mocked him. "Yes, your Highness... Yes, your Highness. Don't mind me while I pout...", she said, sticking her lip out for emphasis.

He laughed as he reached out and grabbed for her lip. She pulled away at the last second, laughing as she said, "Come on, Mr. Moody. Let's get going. Time's a-wasting!"

Later that day, Hiro and Serenity were sitting peacefully along the side of the road. Serenity wore a large cloak that Hiro gave her so that she could conceal her identity, preventing a passerby from giving her away to any possible enemies that might be around. Hiro was wearing the tunic he pieced together so that he could train with her. It was loose and comfortable and allowed him to be free in his movements in case he needed to move quickly.

The fire they had started was crackling along contentedly, feasting on fresh kindling every so often. Serenity laid back on her sleeping bag, staring at the moon among the stars and fingering the Key around her neck that opened the Gates of Time. Hiro had been watching her surreptitiously for the last hour when he broke the silence.

"Serenity, why don't you go back?", he asked quietly.

She blinked and turned her head to face him. "What did you say?", she asked.

"I'm just saying... you still have that key that opens up the Gate that you could use to go back to the 20th century.", Hiro continued. "You could use that Key and just go back. You wouldn't have to worry about us. Your life wouldn't be in danger like it is now..."

"And if I go back, who is going to be your protector?", she replied. "Who will set right everything that has gone wrong. And even if I did go back, I could never forget what I've seen. It would eat away at me for the rest of my life."

Hiro nodded. "I just wondered why."

"Better get some sleep. We've got a long day of traveling waiting for us tomorrow.", she said.

Hiro smiled and laid his head back. He laid awake for a long time staring at the starry night sky. Soon, Serenity's regular breathing was like music inside his ears, and he did not notice as the fire finally died out. And finally, he fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes again, the sun was halfway above the horizon, and Serenity was snoring lightly beside him. His movement in waking up stirred her, and he watched with quiet and subtle excitement as she was roused out of her dream. She opened her eyes slowly, and he saw a gentle light still shining inside of them.

"A light that hasn't seen the full devastation of the world she calls home.", he thought to himself. "She's so bright... she brought light to this cursed world we lived in again. It's been dark for so long. She must certainly be worthy of her name... Serenity..."

The goofy smile that stretched his lips was unmistakable. He didn't know if any of the others knew, or even if SHE knew, but he had always had a crush on her. Her indomitable will, her passion. She was so... alive. It was a pulse of life he had forgotten existed. Had he become so wrapped in the dreary surroundings of his small world that he neglected to even live? If so... she would be the solution to that, and he knew that he would follow her until the end.

His eyes fluttered as he faded back into reality by the sound of her snapping fingers close to his ears. "Did you hear anything I just said??", Chibi-Usa asked irritably. "Time to come back to reality, buddy!"

He smiled. Even in her irritation, she sparkled. He sat up straight.

"Of course, Usa-chan.", he said. "Anyhow, let's go ahead and get this camp cleaned up and continue on. We can talk about it on the way."

"You WEREN'T listening!", she laughed. "I was asking you to take care of your mess so we could get going. Why would I want to talk about that after you've done it, baka??"

He blushed fiercely, and turned away quickly and began to gather his sleeping gear and put it back into his pack. As soon as he finished, the two of them began to walk again towards Jamin's domicile.

Even though Chibi-Usa's return brought back the sun, the days were still only slightly warm at best, even at noon. The cloud cover was dark, and continued to gather on the horizon that they made their way towards. About a mile away from Jamin's, Hiro stopped suddenly, looking around suspiciously.

"Hiro, what's wrong??", Chibi-Usa asked.

"Usa-chan, I've been sensing something wrong for a while now, and the feeling only grows in intensity as we continue to make our way. We are heading towards something bad. You might want to become a Senshi, just to be prepared."

"Okay...", Chibi-Usa replied. She stopped, and didn't need to look towards Hiro, who had already turned away in curtesy. She held the Silver Crystal aloft, and called out,

"_Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!_".

She imagined the color scheme of her outfit again, and again when her transformation was finished, she had completely different colors. Light red covered her entire outfit in a pattern that resembled paint strokes. The rest was just plain white.

Neo-Sailor Moon smiled at Hiro. "Come, let's go find our friend.", she said. He nodded and they continued to walk.

An hour later, they arrived at a lake. Neo-Sailor Moon looked around, and commented, "I have no idea where this place is, Hiro. Are you sure that this is where he is?".

"I'm pretty sure...", Hiro responded. "I came here a few times when I was younger. This is where Sailor Jupiter kept her second home aside from where we all stayed in the Crystal Palace."

Hiro stared off across the body of water and then pointed suddenly. "Even if this isn't the place, we should go investigate that."

Across the lake, a home that had withstood the Millennium Holocaust was bathed in flames. Strangely enough, the raging fire produced no smoke at all, so the chaos could not be seen from afar. Neo-Sailor Moon and Hiro ran alongside the lake.

After about 20 minutes, they arrived to find the home completely destroyed, and its occupant engaged in hand-to-hand combat with a daemon. The daemon was covered in flames, which seemed to swirl around its deceptively small frame.

Every time the boy went in to strike, his hand or foot would get licked by the flames. But the pain, ever so apparent on his face, would not deter his attacks, fueled by the rage that pulsed and seethed through his frame. Hiro watched and said nothing except for a muted "He sure has grown up."

Neo-Sailor Moon said breathlessly, "Jamin..."


	5. A Very Narrow Victory...

__

Author's Note: In a rather interesting side note, I'm finishing up this chapter tonight, and I'm sitting here completely moved and inspired creatively in the weirdest way. Some of you probably won't know the reference, and the other half will think I'm absolutely nuts, and that's okay. I asked myself today what Neo-Sailor Moon's transformation music would sound like, and the old 80's theme for the HBO Feature Presentation popped in my head.

For those of you with Kazaa or some other neat software implement to steal music, a search for "HBO Feature Presentation" might net you the theme I'm referring to. I do share files, you might get it from me if you have Kazaa.

As much as I regret it, I'm still a couple hundred million dollars short of owning Sailor Moon, the 80's HBO Feature Presentation theme, or Kazaa! So don't sue me unless you're prepared to fight for years in court for my modest nest egg of $9.82... maybe... I might have an extra nickel under my pillow.

Thanks for reading everyone! Stay tuned, it's gonna get better. Please read/review!

__

Chapter Five:

Neo-Sailor Moon said breathlessly, "Jamin..."

He was involved in a losing battle, and as he kept fighting, it became apparent that his ship was sinking pretty fast. Nevertheless, Jamin fought valiantly, lashing out with quick strikes. Unfortunately, his mere mortal attacking power was no match for this daemon. He flipped backwards to avoid a massive fist when he slipped and fell onto his back.

Wasting no time, the daemon jumped high in the air with its leg outstretched, ready to lay the finishing blow on Jamin. He tried to move, but when he fell on his back, it knocked the wind out of him, and he had enough difficulty breathing, much less avoiding the deathblow. He shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the afterlife.

Much to his surprise, he heard a loud grunt and an accompanying thump two seconds later. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Hiro standing over him. He mustered as much breath as he could, and croaked, "Muhhh... moron...?"

"Of course it's me, baka.", Hiro replied quickly. "Couldn't let that monster kill you when I promised you I'd do the deed myself."

His mouth stretching into what could only be an extremely painful grimace mixed with a smile, Jamin passed out, leaving Hiro facing the daemon which had gotten to its feet with a menacing stare and near-roar. Hiro reached behind his back and pulled out the long fighting staff he'd made during his training with Neo-Sailor Moon and prepared himself for the attack.

Even so, the daemon hit him and he went flying, landing on his own back. "Ahhhh...", Hiro groaned loudly. "That'll leave a mark tomorrow.", he continued, getting up to his feet and facing the daemon again.

This time, instead of going in with a physical combat attack, the daemon directed both arms in Hiro's direction and released a fiery blast that he was barely able to avoid. Feeling the adrenaline flowing throughout his body, he continued leaping out of the way of the blistering blasts from the daemon and wondering to himself, "Is this the way it was back in the 20th century? Is this anything of what it felt like to be a Sailor Senshi??

A loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey hothead! Yeah! I'm talking to you!"

Hiro looked over at Neo-Sailor Moon, standing with a familiar pose. "In case you haven't heard, it's open season on daemons!"

The daemon responded in perfect Japanese. "If you say so, foolish sailor girl. How about I incinerate you instead?"

"You would upset the beauty of this afternoon in front of a serene lake? I won't allow it! For love and justice! An appren... uhh...", Neo-Sailor Moon continued, stumbling over her mistake at the end. "A pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Neo-Sailor Moon!"

Neo-Sailor Moon assumed the original pose and finished her entrance. "In place of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Not even pausing to acknowledge Neo-Sailor Moon's threat, the daemon attacked her viciously. Leaping and dodging the onslaught, she pondering on how fortunate she was to have studied a small bit of martial arts from Makoto. She was certainly placing that training to the test at the moment.

While Neo-Sailor Moon was trying to avoid the relentless attack and look for an opportunity to use _Moon Tiara Action_, Hiro succeeded in bringing Jamin back to consciousness.

"Get up, you pathetic fool.", he said bitterly. "To think, the same person who told me that I was too weak to defend Princess Serenity is sleeping while she fights for her life."

Jamin opened his eyes. His body screamed of pain in places that he never knew existed. Gathering his wits, he flipped to his feet in an attempt to downplay the injuries and exhaustion that plagued him. Fighting the wave of nausea and vertigo that assaulted his senses, he turned and fixed an icy stare on Hiro.

"Listen here, boy.", he said, assuming the same authoritative tone that irritated Hiro to no end. "First of all, I made reference that you were simply too ignorant to be her guardian. But I do have to admit, if you had to wake me up instead of helping her yourself, I'll agree that you are weak as well as stupid."

Hiro stood motionless as Jamin turned his back to him and re-entered the fray. The first thing he noticed was the beautiful girl in the uniform of a Sailor Guardian fighting against the daemon. He stared for a few moments, and then began looking around for the Princess Serenity he remembered. Seeing her nowhere, he made a mental note to ask the girl what her business was and how it was that she was a Sailor Guardian.

Not having noticed Jamin back on his feet yet, Neo-Sailor Moon spied an opportunity to strike. Leaping to the side as the daemon charged her with fist and arm outstretched, she landed on her feet, whipping the tiara from her forehead and filling it with energy as quickly as possible before she flung it at the daemon who was just turning around.

__

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The daemon had turned fully around to see the tiara flying towards itself. It swatted at the tiara, not even bothering to move out of the way. With a fierce backhard, the daemon sent the tiara spiraling off into the near distance, landing in a close gathering of trees 40 feet away.

Neo-Sailor Moon stood there, unbelieving. She felt as small as she had while training as Sailor Chibi-Moon, standing there and listening to her foes laugh at her while she tried to figure out why her attack wasn't working. That moment of hesitation was all that the daemon needed.

It charged at Neo-Sailor Moon with a loud cry that snapped her focus back to the situation at hand. She crouched down low and powered her way into a leap that was too late to stop the daemon from getting her. Her right leg did not clear the daemon's path and she felt bolts of pain shoot through her leg as she began to spin out of control, landing on her already injured right foot and spraining it severely. She cried out as she slumped against the ground.

Jamin, unaware of her real identity, stopped briefly to inquire as to whether she was all right, and began fighting the daemon, who was only now beginning to show the slightest signs of tiring. Leaping out of the way of a burning fist aimed for his head, he yelled towards Hiro.

"Get her weapon, boy! I have the feeling that even injured, she is the only one who can stop this thing."

Stifling the urge come back with an insulting retort, he ran in the direction of the grove of trees. He cursed under his breath as he had to search through tall grasses for Neo-Sailor Moon's headpiece. 

While Hiro was searching, Jamin pushed his already exhausted body to limits that even he didn't he had as he not only had to fight the daemon that outclassed him in strength, speed, and endurance; but he also had to keep it from attacking Neo-Sailor Moon as well.

The monster sneered at Jamin as it leaped backwards to obtain a measure of distance between itself and its opponent, and began to fling searing firebolts towards him and Neo-Sailor Moon at the same time. Without thinking, Jamin leaped towards Neo-Sailor Moon, grabbing her and leaping away again in split seconds. As fast as he was, however, one of the spherical flameshots razed his back.

Her nervous system was going into shock as he set Neo-Sailor Moon down on the ground as fast as he could while taking care not to further pain her ankle. He stood up and ran towards the daemon, screaming. Slightly amused that the nearly-powerless human would have enough courage to rush him, the daemon decided to play with Jamin instead of trying to finish him off. The daemon would teleport a short distance away a split second before Jamin could get to it.

It began to laugh evilly, which just served to further fuel Jamin's near-berserk rage. He began to rush faster, attacking harder, and it required all of the daemon's attention to avoid the nearly-insane boy, which was exactly what Jamin wanted. While Jamin was drawing the daemon's attention, Hiro handed Neo-Sailor Moon's tiara back to her.

Neo-Sailor Moon sat up as much as she could with tiara in hand. She let go of it and closed her eyes. Her tiara was hovering above the ground between her hands and began to glow as Neo-Sailor Moon began to pour the power of the Silver Crystal into her weapon.

Even through the haze of pain clouding his senses, Jamin saw Hiro motioning to him from the side. Nodding quickly, he turned his attention back to the daemon, and stopped moving, faking exhaustion. The daemon rushed him with fist outstretched for the killing blow. Jamin dropped to the ground just as the daemon would have gotten him and launched the daemon into the air with his legs. The daemon's own momentum sent it flying towards Hiro, who was waiting with his fighting staff in hand. Hiro leaped and brought the weapon down on the daemon's neck, and dropped to the ground with uncanny speed and used the weapon to send the daemon straight up into the air.

From her sitting position, Neo-Sailor Moon aimed her tiara, which was practically vibrating with pent-up energy from the Silver Crystal, and flung it with all of her strength, calling out...

__

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The disoriented daemon didn't even see the tiara coming as it slammed into the hapless monster's chest, spreading the energy of the Silver Crystal throughout its body like a shockwave.

The daemon was falling to the ground as its body began to turn to dust. All three warriors slumped to the ground in exhaustion as the last of the daemon's remains sprinkled down on to Neo-Sailor Moon's tiara.

Jamin, struggling to retain consciousness, looked over at Hiro, tending to Neo-Sailor Moon's ankle. "You know, boy, that was quite an impressive display of fighting prowess.", he said.

"You might not be so useless after all, Hiro.", Jamin said as the pain coursing throughout his entire body finally won over his will to stay awake and he passed out.


	6. The First Interlude.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I do understand that many of you may wonder exactly who the new characters are, and so starting now with this "Interlude", I'll introduce each new character after the chapter that they appear in. On with the first break.

Interlude #1:

In the previous chapters, our protagonist and two supporting characters were introduced.

**__**

Usagi, also known as Chibi-Usa, Small Lady, Princess Serenity.

Referred to as Usagi in The Revolution Prophecy, Usagi is the rightful heir to the Silver Millennium and the daughter of King Endymion and Queen Serenity. Usagi trained in the 20th century with her future mother and father as Sailor Chibimoon, and the future Sailor Guardians until the age of 14 when she returned. The day she returned marks the beginning of The Revolution Prophecy.

Age: 14

Height: 5 feet, 6 inches

Eye Color: Maroon

Hair Type & Color: Chest-length odango pigtails, pink

**__**

Hiro

The son of Hino Rei, Sailor Mars. Before she left to train in the past, Hiro was Usagi's best friend. A quiet, contemplative individual at times, he is still quite similar to Rei in his loyalty, dedication, and passion. 

Forced to become self-sufficient in the aftermath of the Millennium Holocaust, he was forced to become an adult quickly. Due to a violent disagreement with his best friend Jamin, he separated himself from the remainder of his childhood friends and chose to only do enough to survive. He spends his daydreams and sleep in the past, caring nothing for the present except for himself and since her return, Usagi.

Will Hiro be able to make the sacrifices that are needed to help Usagi save the world?

Age: 15

Height: 5 feet, 11 inches

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Type & Color: Short and wavy, black

**__**

Jamin

The son of Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter. Of all the Inner Senshi's children, Jamin is the most similar to his mother. Fortunately for him, he developed the self-control that his mother sometimes lacked at his age. Jamin is similar to Hiro in his passionate nature, the main reason why he and Hiro have been angry at each other from the onset of the Millennium Holocaust.

Days before the Crystal Palace was destroyed, he was left at the Hikawa Jinja for protection along with Alyssa, the daughter of Sailor Mercury. The day the Crystal Palace was destroyed, he attempted to keep Hiro from running into the crumbling structure to no avail. Afterwards, he left Hikawa alone, intending on staying at his mother's home. Alyssa left with him.

In the four years that passed, Jamin's heart grew cold, as the reality of the dark world that he lived in crept deeper into his soul each day. Existing only to make sure Alyssa didn't get hurt, his life meant nothing to him other than that. 

Recently, increased daemon activity in the area forced Jamin and Alyssa to decide to leave their home in favor of Alyssa's former home in Northern Japan. Jamin sent Alyssa ahead so that he could travel south and try and make amends with him and persuade him to leave the desolate ruins. Before he could leave, though, he was attacked by a daemon.

Hiro's appearance with Neo-Sailor Moon revived the anger that had lain dormant and unresolved in his heart for his former best friend.

Will the chasm of hurt and hatred that separates them ever be healed?

Age: 15

Height: 6 feet

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Type & Color: Shoulder-length straight, sandy blond 


	7. Tension Among Friends.

Author's Note: This only took about a night to write. I certainly hope the lack of time spent writing it isn't reflected in the quality. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Keep them coming, please.

Unless pure devotion buys me stock in Sailor Moon, I don't own it, so get offa my back, dangit! S

Chapter Six

Jamin opened his eyes slowly. The pain in his body had calmed down to a dull roar, and he winced as he sat up and looked around. He had been set down on two sleeping bags that were deceptively comfortable, even on the rocky ground. Near to the makeshift bed was a plate of food and a cup of water. He grabbed a fruit from the plate and sank his teeth into it. He smiled a little bit as the taste of the sweet fruit dispelled the painful sensations all over his body for a moment. He continued to look around, noticing that he had been placed in the small grove of trees near his house. Wincing again, he rose to his feet and continued to survey the scene.

He groaned as his eyes caught the sight of his home burned to the ground. He had just arrived there to get a few of his mother's favorite mementos to take along on the trip north when he was attacked by the daemon, and the house had been incinerated before he had a chance to retrieve any of them.

He spied two figures among the ashes. Remembering Hiro's new appearance from the fight, he was unable to discern the identity of his companion. "Since when does the almighty Hiro need anyone else around?", he thought to himself, a frown creasing his lips.

He began to slowly walk towards them until he got close enough for a better look. "He sure has grown...", Jamin mused to himself, unaware that Hiro had assessed the exact same of him. "Surprising to see him with anybody else, though..."

He walked forward until he could get a better look at the girl he was with. She was hurt, and he saw that she had a makeshift brace around her ankle. "She must have been that warrior that intervened with that monster. Could she be a Sailor Guardian??"

Jamin's heart leapt at the thought. If she was a Sailor Guardian, it might just mean that after these years of waiting, and wondering, he might just find out that his mother was still alive. Forgetting his own injuries, he walked briskly over to the pair and called out to them.

"Hello!", he started. "Nice to see you still alive, boy!"

Hiro threw a fire-gutted piece of wood away and turned to face Jamin. "Listen here, you filthy...", he began to scream. Jamin noticed that his imminent verbal tirade was cut short by a mere wave of the girl's hand. She struggled to her feet, and Jamin fell to his knees when he saw the face that looked at him.

"Oh gods...", he rasped, nearly unable to breathe suddenly. "Princess Serenity?!?! Is it you?? Oh gods, please don't tease me with this dream!!"

Usagi limped over to Jamin, unable to put any weight on her injured ankle. She subsquently tripped and Jamin rushed to catch her as she fell. In less than a second, Hiro was also at her side.

"Jamin... you look so much different than when I last saw you.", Usagi said with a smile. "Sorry to trouble you like this."

"I can't believe this...", Jamin said. "I have dreamed of this moment for four years. But now?? The return of the rising sun? You have to be the Messiah."

"I don't know if I'm the Messiah or whatever.", Usagi replied. "But it is my responsibility to set right what went wrong in our world. That's the reason we came to see you. We thought your fighting skills would be invaluable to us. I can't fight everything on my own... I've already hurt myself, and it was just one monster. I'm sure there are hundreds roaming Japan alone... I can't bear to think how many are terrorizing humanity across the globe."

Usagi hooked an arm each around Hiro and Jamin, and they carried her back to the grove of trees where Hiro had left their supplies. They all sat down on the sleeping bags, and Hiro continued to read a book while Usagi related exactly what had happened to her from Jamin.

Hours passed as they talked. Jamin sat and listened intently to every word that she had to say. He couldn't help but smile sadly whenever she mentioned her mother, whether it be her as Sailor Jupiter, or her making delicious snacks and wonderful meals. In the years that had passed, memories of his mother were getting slowly dimmer inside his mind with each passing day. He was grateful to Usagi for reviving those memories inside his mind.

Jamin began to get lost in the newly found memories of his mother, along with the stories that Usagi told him of his mother in the past , when her voice combined with a tap on the arm brought him back to reality.

"Hey there, daydreamer.", she said. "I said that it's about time that we talk about what's going between you and Hiro and get it fixed. I need you both by my side, and I don't want to listen to you two argue incessantly. So, what's the story?"

Jamin turned away sullenly. "Nothing to talk about."

Hiro snorted.

Usagi sighed complacently as they refused to communicate. "Fine. I'll let this go for now, but you two had better not let your personal issues get in the way of what we have to do. You both are members of the Royal Court. As the descendants of the Sailor Guardians, you are obligated to protect our world now that they are gone... Speaking of the descendants of the Sailor Guardians, where are the others?"

Hiro turned back towards Jamin with a sneer. "Yeah, baka. What happened to Alyssa?? Eh?? Did you abandon her just like you abandoned Serenity?? That wouldn't surprise me at all."

Jamin didn't respond verbally. He jumped his feet and approached Hiro, who had gotten up as well. They stood face to face silently, until Jamin replied with, "Would you care to repeat that to my face? Like a man?"

Hiro pushed Jamin roughly, and the two began fighting. Usagi began yelling at them, but neither of them could hear her. Wrapped up in their own anger, they continued pushing and shoving until Jamin got Hiro down on the ground and had punched him in the stomach. Usagi had long-since realized that neither of them was listening to her and threw herself on the both of them, further irritating her injured ankle. She resisted the urge to scream as the pain shot up her leg.

"I SAID STOP!!!", she screamed at them, now close enough to them for her words to register to them. Quietly, each trying to get the last push in, they separated and returned to their feet, facing away from each other, each with their arms crossed.

Not bothering to look at either of them, Jamin began to speak. "She's headed north to her family house along the northern coast. I would be with her now, but I came back to get a few memories of my mother... That's when I was attacked by that thing."

Hiro mumbled under his breath. "Yeah... always leaving other people behind."

Jamin stiffened, but withheld the urge to reply in anger as Usagi shot a poisonous glance towards Hiro. Hiro quickly shut his mouth.

"Well... I didn't intend to stay long. I promised Alyssa I wouldn't leave alone longer than I had to. Why don't I just go ahead of you two while you let Serenity's ankle heal?"

"Yeah, you do that.", Hiro replied shortly. "You could leave right now if you wanted to."

Usagi turned to him. "Shut your mouth.", she said, clearly upset. "Grow up a little bit."

Hiro was flabbergasted. He didn't know how to reply to that, and didn't know whether it would be all that smart to reply at all. He decided to shut his mouth.

"Jamin, make sure she is all right.", Usagi said, turning back towards him. "I remember spending several summer weekends at her family's house. I think Hiro and I can find our way.

"As you wish, Serenity.", Jamin replied.

"It's going to be a long trip.", Usagi continued. "Do you have supplies??"

"I have a sleeping bag.", he said in return. "I figure I can find food along the way. I know of a few secret food suppliers in the area. I'll mark where they do business on your map. You'll probably need extra stuff too."

"Well... if you need to leave that house for any reason before we get there, leave a message in the secret drawer in Alyssa's bedroom to let us know where you are.", Usagi said. "Once you find her, we all need to stick together."

Jamin nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to get going now. Take care, Serenity. I will see you soon.", he said as he began to walk away.

Usagi waved after him before turning to Hiro. "What in the name of everything sacred was THAT all about??", she asked him angrily. "We need him to help us. You both need to kiss and make up, or do WHATEVER is necessary to make sure that you both can work as a team."

She stepped in closer to him, staring him in the eyes. "If you don't, I am going to be very upset. Do you understand??", she asked.

Hiro nodded silently, sufficiently chastised for his actions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black-dressed lady watched the crystal orb intently as her flame daemon was destroyed by Neo-Sailor Moon. "What a waste!!", she screamed as her black-haired assistant walked in.

The evil woman jumped from her throne and grabbed her assistant, shoving her face against the ball. "Tell me who they are, you incompetent fool!", she screamed.

"It is...", the assistant began, sputtering. "It... it is... oh no..."

"Both of them are the children of a Sailor Guardian, aren't they?", the woman asked.

"Yes...", the assistant continued.

"I thought I told you FOUR YEARS AGO to have them ELIMINATED!!!", the woman screamed louder than ever. "You told me all four of them were DEAD!! You lied to me?!?!"

"Highness..." the assistant kept speaking, obviously backpedaling. "There were no signs of any of them since the Holocaust. We just assumed that they were dead."

"Well guess what? THEY AREN'T DEAD!!!", the black-clothed woman said forcefully. That means they're still a threat to us. GO ELIMINATE THEM NOW!!!"

The assistant trembled uncontrollably as she hurried away from the room.


	8. The First Threads Of Destiny Revealed.

Chapter Seven

Hiro plodded along silently as he went about his task of gathering wood so he and Usagi could eat supper that night. He had calmed considerably since Jamin's departure, and now, the only negative emotion that pulsed in his heart was his shame that he had lost his self-control in front of Usagi.

"Is Jamin right?", Hiro asked aloud. "After hating him for so long for accusing me of it, is he right that I am not suitable to protect Princess Serenity? She's already injured, and might be dead if Jamin didn't know how to fight."

Hiro continued contemplating quietly as he picked dead branches of varying size from the ground. "Have I so quickly forgotten how to calm the fire that burns inside of me?"

Hiro stopped for a moment, closing his eyes as a memory of his mother filled his head...

Rei suppressed a knowing smile when she saw her little boy walk into the Fire Shrine covered in bruises. She held a hand over her mouth to keep him from seeing the smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth as he sat down on his knees alongside her in front of the Fire.

Young Hiro released a grunt of pure frustration which made his mother unable to contain her amusement at his appearance. She began to laugh, and he frowned at her. "Why are you laughing at me!! Why does everyone always laugh at me?", he asked in a loud tone.

Rei sighed. "Oh, sweetie. Tell Mama what happened today."

Jumping at the invitation he had been waiting for so that he could regale his mother with tales of how unfair his life was, Hiro began to ramble. "Mama!! I'm so mad at Jamin. He always makes fun of me in front of Usagi and I keep telling him not to, but he keeps doing it and I get so mad and he pushed me today and I pushed him back and it's not fair because he knows how to fight and he made me look bad in front of Usagi and she laughed and Alyssa always takes his side and no one would help me and..."

Rei cut him off suddenly by putting a finger over his lips. "Want to try something, sweetie?", she asked him. Eager for the chance to spend time with her, he nodded excitedly, now unaware of life's injustices that he was forced to endure.

Rei smiled. "Okay, now take a seat beside Mama just like she's sitting and we'll start..."

In reality, Hiro sighed quietly as he remembered the day his mother taught him how to gain inner peace by meditating in front of the Fire. Tears began to form under his eyes as he remembered his mother. She was always so incredibly patient with him. He couldn't help but smile sadly as he thought that it must have been her meditation in front of the Sacred Fire and the inner peace she obtained from it that allowed her to be that way with him.

He set down his bundle of firewood and knelt on the ground the way his mother taught and opened his heart silently in meditation. He prayed that he would be able to surround himself with the peace he would require to co-exist with Jamin and that he could someday rid his heart of the hatred that had plagued his soul for four years.

He felt the familiar sensation he remembered from years ago in front of the Fire washing over his body and smiled genuinely. He opened his eyes again and saw the sun almost gone over the horizon. He knew he'd better hurry back to Usagi before the sun went down completely.

When he returned back to their camp, he saw her sitting with her back to him, looking around nervously. "Serenity!", he called out, so that she wouldn't become alarmed by his return. "I'm back."

Usagi shifted her sitting position so that she was facing him as she responded. "It's about time.", she replied. "It's not like I can defend myself with my ankle like this!"

Hiro gathered the firewood a safe distance from their sleeping bags and started the fire. Silent until he was assured the fire would continue to burn without his assistance, he shifted his attention to Usagi, who was staring at him sullenly.

"Such a face doesn't suit you, Usa...", he tried gamely, attempting to find her good mood. Unfortunately, it did not work. He realized that he'd have to bite the bullet and apologize for his actions. He cleared his throat before he continued. "I'm sorry, Princess...", he began. "I can't even give you a good reason for the way I behaved, and I won't try to. I can only hope you'll forgive me and accept my promise that I will work towards being able to co-exist with him."

"That's all I wanted to hear!", she replied. "Now come over here and sit next to me. It's lonely over here."

Hiro's mouth dropped open for a moment, but he quickly composed himself and padded over to Usagi's sleeping bag and sat down on it. She laid down and rested her head in his lap as he continued to read.

The sun had gone completely down and Hiro was thankful for the warmth of the fire as he set his book down. "Usa, would you like something to eat??", he asked, reaching for his pack to grab their supplies. When he didn't respond, he looked down and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Just like her...", he thought with a smile. He put his pack down and grabbed his sleeping bag and covered her with it. He lifted her head gently and set it down against her bundle of clean clothing as he got up. He stretched for a moment and then sat down against a tree. He silently watched his princess snoring lightly a few feet away from him as he gazed up and watched the stars.

Jamin arrived outside of the seashore residence of Alyssa's family while the stars that Hiro was watching shone down on him. He yawned as he knocked on the door and leaned against one of the posts that supported the overhang that sheltered the porch overlooking the beach.

Alyssa peeked out from one of the windows to see Jamin standing there, and she ran to the door. Opening it, she flung herself into his arms and sighed. "I was so worried about you!", she exclaimed. Removing herself from his embrace, she smiled and said, "You're late, ya know."

Jamin didn't smile back at her, causing her to frown. "She's back, Alyssa.", he said quietly. "Princess Serenity has come back to save our world."

Alyssa nodded. "We should have known when the sun began to rise again.", she responded. "It's only fitting that a member of the Royal Family should be the Messiah that saves the Earth."

Alyssa listened intently as Jamin related the story that Usagi has told him about everything that had happened. As he continued to tell Alyssa the chain of events, he frowned and looked away as he recounted what had happened between Hiro and himself. He flinched as she pounded one of her small fists on her shoulder.

"I told you about that, didn't I?", she demanded. "Didn't I tell you not to pick any fights with him?". He nodded and began to reply, but she cut him off. "You be quiet and listen to me. Mother told me about how eventually we would take our place as Sailor Guardians and it's going to happen now! No excuses, no whining. You are going to apologize to him, because we NEED him."

"That boy doesn't have half of what it takes...", he began to speak again but he lost his voice when he saw Alyssa glaring at him.

"The way I see it, you and he are just sitting on equal ground when it comes to being unable to take your places as our planet's protectors, you arrogant brat.", she replied shortly. Jamin reached out for her shoulder, but she walked away.

"Grow up, Jamin.", she said curtly. "And while you're figuring out how to do that, get your things ready again. We have to go through the basement passage in this house so we can get something that Neo-Queen Serenity asked Mother to keep safe for Usagi. It's in Mother's seafloor laboratory."

"Without power, we'll have to travel for miles in that tube!!", Jamin railed.

"Whining again?", she replied. "Looks like your nemesis might just be more prepared to become a Guardian than you."

Sufficiently put in his place, Jamin remained quiet and began to gather his things.

The two teenagers slept through the remainder of the night, and walked downstairs to the door that sealed off the transport tube that led to the laboratory. Jamin sighed complacently as he saw the magrail transport that would've cut a day's journey into a five minute trek. Without power, however, it wouldn't move an inch.

Alyssa nudged him in the back and they began the arduous trek.

As the sun rose on the two teens traveling through the underwater tube, it hadn't quite dawned on the eastern coast of China, where a woman and her two sons set out to gather food before the light of the sun would make her family easy targets for the daemon hordes that terrorized the entire continent.

Unfortunately for her family, there was a group of daemons in the area that early morning. She heard a muffled sound from behind her and turned around to find her younger son in the grasp of a daemon. Her older son, still only 9, clung to her hips with a deathgrip. She screamed and cried as she was grabbed from behind and forced to watch her son suffer.

She closed her eyes and turned away as the daemon twisted her son's neck. She vomited as she heard the sickening snap and the thud as her dead son's body hit the ground. She heard another scream as the murderer who ended her younger son's life wrestled the older boy from around her waist. She screamed and wrenched herself loose from her assailant's grip and launched herself into the daemon holding her son. The monster's grip broke free and she shoved the boy and told him to run and to never look back.

She sighed as he ran away in the dark. Surrounded by trees, her son's small frame would be hard to see in the lack of light. She felt hands grip both her ankles and wrists, and closed her eyes and prayed silently as she realized what her fate was. But all of a sudden, she heard scuffling and felt the grip on her arms and legs release. She hit the ground with a crash and tried to see what was happening, but it was useless. Sweat and blood and run into her eyes, and all she could hear was the pained screams of the monsters who had terrorized her and killed her son, and faint words...

"_Eclipse Wave!_"

"_Judgment Blast!_"

And then there was nothing. Many silent minutes passed before the woman heard a slight noise coming towards her. Small arms wrapped around her momentarily, and she wept as her little boy began to cry.

Author's Note: The plot of the Revolution Prophecy thickens this chapter with the addition of Alyssa as an active supporting character. 

**__**

Alyssa

Alyssa is the daughter of Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury. Of the children of the Inner Senshi, she is most unlike her mother. Where her mother was quiet, she is forthright and filled with confidence. She is never afraid to speak her mind and does so quite often, sometimes to the point of utter bluntness.

Alyssa stayed with Hiro and Jamin briefly during the initial events of the Millennium Holocaust, but decided to leave with Jamin when he left Hiro behind at the jinja overlooking the ruins of the Crystal Palace. Four years later, Alyssa and Jamin have become very close, but Alyssa fears relating her true feelings to him because she is unsure of his own feelings towards her.

Age: 15

Height: 5 feet, 7 inches

Hair Type & Color: Upper neck length and slightly curly, blue

Eye Color: Blue

What awaits Alyssa and Jamin in Sailor Mercury's laboratory? Where is Minako's daughter? Who is the leader of the new Enemy? Most importantly, who are the outsiders that she refers to?

Stay tuned for Chapter Eight in the Revolution Prophecy: _Usagi's Birthright_


	9. Usagi's Birthright, Part I

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I want to apologize for the delay in getting the latest installment of The Revolution Prophecy. Certain real-life events have robbed me of the inspiration to write creatively, and I'm not going to make the mistake of just putting out a chapter without creativity.

This will be a two-part chapter! I think I shall revel in keeping you guys in suspense for a little bit.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Although Sailor Mercury is rather cute... *smile*

Chapter Eight

Three days had passed since Hiro and Usagi had seen Jamin. During that time, Hiro had done his best to reduce the swelling in Usagi's ankle, and surprisingly enough, it had gone down considerably. Of course, during that time, Usagi's attitude was almost unbearable.

Hiro had gone to the lake to wash both of their clothing and spent that time in meditation, which he had started practicing now once again. He had never thought that he would have to do anything like this with his life, and he found that meditation helped soothe the fury inside of him that had recently surfaced since he had been reunited with Jamin.

He sighed as he reached over for another article of clothing, and grasped nothing but air. He glanced over to the clothes pile and saw nothing left but the sack that he had gathered their clothing in. He observed the sun almost near the highest point in the sky and was silently thankful, for the sun and breeze combined might dry their clothes before the day was done.

He set up a thin line and hung the clothes to dry. He began walking back to the camp to check on Usagi. It was truly a beautiful day, and for the first time since Usagi's return, he noticed that it almost seemed as though the world he once knew was returning.

Once back at the campsite, he marveled at Usagi, who was actually standing on her sprained ankle. She smiled weakly upon seeing him, and walked slowly over to him. "You're a lot tougher than I thought, Usa.", he said with a smile.

"Well, I have to be.", she said quietly. "Doesn't seem like there are any other Sailor Senshi around. Anyhow, this is uncomfortable, but I think it's good enough to last me until we catch up with Jamin. It seems like forever since I've seen Alyssa. I wonder how she is...", she mused.

"Well, why don't you sit down, Usa?", Hiro said. "We're not ready to leave yet, and any rest you can get for that can only help. We can wait until tomorrow. Our clothes will be dry before night falls, and I'd rather travel during the daylight."

She nodded and sat down slowly. "Are you hungry?", she asked. "While you were gone, I walked a little bit and grabbed some more stuff for the fire. It wouldn't take much for me to fix you something from our supplies."

Hiro smiled, but shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine for a while. Besides, the rumbling in my stomach is just about the perfect object to focus on during my meditation. It almost drowns out all the other sounds.", he said, laughing. He waved and walked back towards the lake.

Usagi sat down and laid her head back against the grass and stared at the skies. She was afraid to tell Hiro, but she had seen Sailor Pluto in her dreams last night...

~~~~~~

"Small Lady...", Sailor Pluto said, holding out her arms in a warm embrace. "You are such a beautiful young woman. I refused to look into the future at you, because I wanted to experience you blossom."

"Plu...", Usagi said slowly. "I haven't seen you in so long. What happened to Crystal Tokyo."

"Small Lady... please listen to me.", Sailor Pluto started. "There are so many futures. The smallest decision can change the course of time."

"Plu... I don't understand. What are you trying to say??", Usagi replied, frustration creasing her forehead.

"Small Lady, there have been times in the long history of this world where I have not been allowed to intervene. This is one of those times, and I can only watch. But trust me, you are not alone, and you will never be alone. Even now, Sailor Senshi prepare to gather under your leadership. And I will always believe in you. Never forget..."

Usagi watched helplessly as Sailor Pluto's body faded to just an image, and then faded away altogether.

~~~~~~

Usagi opened her eyes to see that hours had passed while she re-experienced her dream. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon when Hiro returned to the camp, their neatly folded clothes in his arms. She smiled.

Hiro placed their clothing into their respective knapsacks and relaxed on his sleeping bag as Usagi finished their meal. They quietly enjoyed a meal of bread and a chicken broth filled with assorted vegetables together, and then went to sleep.

When the sun rose the next morning, Hiro got up silently, letting Usagi get some extra needed rest. He quietly put all of their supplies into the third pack they had brought along, and he neatly folded his sleeping bag and stuffed it in above his clothes. He took his time, deliberately pacing himself if it would mean even an extra minute of sleep for the Princess.

When everything was packed away, he turned around to wake her, but found that she was already awake and taking care of her sleeping bag. He sat down and watched, ignoring the instinct to offer to do it for her. He knew she would only refuse the help. She was independent like that. She always had been.

When all of her things were packed away, she carefully got up to her feet and tested her weight on her ankle. She moved slowly back and forth, grimacing once or twice. Finally, she nodded in satisfaction. Breaking the silence of the morning, she said, "It should be fine once we're walking."

"Are you sure, Usa?", he replied. "We don't have to go today if you're not ready."

She only smiled in reply, and they began walking north towards the seashore residence where they would meet up with Alyssa and Jamin. Fortune smiled on them after about two hours of their trip. Hiro had heard rumors of cities actually having survived the Millennium Holocaust somewhat, and they came across one of those. Usagi put on her cloak to hide her identity and they ventured into the town. People milled about quietly even in the daylight, not walking outside for any longer than they had to.

Except for one man. Upon seeing the two walking through the streets, he came up to them.

"Pardon me, but you are not from around here, are you?", he asked.

Hiro nodded. "Yes, we come from the south. We are looking for friends who may have passed through here on their way to the northern shores."

The man nodded. "Well, the monsters in this region are being more brutal than usual these days. There are rumors of vigilante fighters having completely embarrassed a scouting patrol about three weeks ago about an hour north of here. Although I can't comprehend anyone who could stand up to even one of those horrible bastards..."

Usagi looked at Hiro silently. Hiro nodded without responding. He knew at least one fool who would stand up to the monsters. He just didn't know whether that constituted bravery or just pure stupidity.

"You should stay here in this town.", the man said. "It is certain death to travel further north, and we can pray for the souls of your unfortunate friends."

Hiro smiled as he politely declined. "Sorry, but we have to take that chance. We appreciate the offer, however."

The man frowned. "Please wait here for a moment. I'll be right back."

As he walked away, Usagi leaned closer to Hiro and began whispering quickly. "Vigilante fighters who EMBARASSED a scouting patrol??"

"Yeah...", Hiro responded quietly. "I didn't think Alyssa would have been foolish enough to fight alongside Jamin. I hope they're both okay."

"No!!!", Usagi whispered vehemently. "Unless he lied to us, Jamin was here only about a week or so ago. He wouldn't have traveled through these parts since FOUR YEARS before then!"

Hiro couldn't find the voice to reply. She was right. He and Alyssa had been living in that lakeside home since they left the destroyed shrine four years ago. Jamin had sent Alyssa ahead by herself so he could pack whatever he could hold of his mother's last possessions. He hadn't even been to the town, much less north of the town.

As if reading his mind, Usagi continued. "It has to be someone else...", she said quietly. "But who would have enough power to take on a whole squad of those things??"

Hiro didn't reply, and held his finger to his lips as the man returned with two bicycles. Hiro started to say something to him, but the man interrupted, saying, "You two will probably need these. If you encounter any monsters on the way to your destination, at least you might be able to escape before you're killed."

The man paused. "No need to pay... these belonged to my wife and my only son. They were killed two years ago... I'm sure they'd be pleased that they could help someone."

Hiro replied quietly. "I come from the Hikawa Jinja from the south... I'll pray for their souls."

The man smiled. "They would appreciate that, I'm sure. I wish you nothing but the best of lucks, strangers... You will need it."

Usagi pondered quietly about how true those words were. She was knee-deep in the middle of the biggest crisis the Earth had ever faced, and she still didn't know everything that was happening around her. It was as though she were flying with a hope and a prayer.

~~~~~~~~~

It was black. Pure black that penetrated and washed over the room. In the midst of the darkness, the crystalline orb began to glow and project images.

The dark lady watched the images wordlessly as they showed the grisly death of two of her better soldiers.

She watched the darkness around them as a dual energy wave spiraled around itself as it flew and severed the torso of one of her minions. It was comprised of a blindingly bright beam that was encircled by a pure black wave, visible even in the darkness of the morning.

Her fists clenched, the muscles spasming because of the strength of her anger. She watched as a crystalline staff flashed briefly in the darkness and a massive purple wave emitted from the top of the staff and reduced her other minion to mere dust instantly.

She rose to her feet, her fists still clenched. She screamed, but no sound came from her mouth. Slowly, her fists relaxed and her mouth closed. At that moment, a woman walked into the room. Her hair was waist-length and wavy. It was pure black, just like her outfit which comprised of a tight top that left her midriff bare and a short skirt.

"Your Highness. There are intruders in the laboratory that once belonged to Sailor Mercury.", she said quietly.

"No...", the dark lady replied. "They must NOT be allowed!!! Send the captain of my guard to stop them. NO MISTAKES! Those children must DIE!"

"Of course, your Highness.", the woman said placidly. "I have never failed you. I won't now."

"Oh, and is that why you were only able to find the children AFTER they quit hiding and began traveling with Princess Serenity??", the lady screamed.

The woman said nothing, and merely turned on her heel and walked from the room.

"Incompetent fools.", the dark lady breathed.

~~~~~~~~

Usagi and Hiro arrived at the seashore house only seven hours after going through the town. The bicycles were a blessing, and they were able to make it to the house before darkness fell. However, dusk fell as they arrived and they found the house empty and without electricity.

"Do you think something happened to them?", Usagi asked hesitantly.

"No, Usa.", Hiro replied. "I'm sure none of the homes in this area have had power for four years. They're probably just waiting for us inside."

"I hope so...", she said.

They walked around the porch to the front door. Hiro mentally noted the lack of any light at all. He thought they'd at least have candles. Trying not to let it show on his face, he began to worry about whether Usagi was right and something had happened to them. He took his staff from around his belt and rapped on the door with it. The door opened with a creak, as it had never been completely shut.

Usagi trembled, but Hiro placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Usa, I'm sure that nothing is wrong. I would have been able to sense the danger by now. Let's just go inside and wait for them."

She nodded, and they walked into the house. She pulled their lantern from her pack and soon, the front room of the house was bathed in light. Usagi looked around apprehensively.

The house looked like it should have been, a home that hadn't been inhabited. She shivered at the amount of spider webs and dust that decorated the place.

Hiro pondered quietly, and then spoke. "Let's check upstairs in Alyssa's room. I have a... feeling."

They padded up the stairs as silently as possible, and walked down the hallway that led to Alyssa's bedroom. The door was shut. Hiro rapped on the door with his staff, but the door did not open. It had been shut recently, but nobody came to open it.

"Come on, Usa.", Hiro tried to say with confidence, attempting to belay the fear that was beginning to bloom inside of him. He placed his hand on the knob, and turned it, pushing the door open and jumping back with his staff ready to fight.

The room was empty. Hiro laughed nervously as they walked into the room. He quickly noted the lack of spider webs and dust. "Usa, they have been here. They are safe.", he said with a smile.

She nodded. As they ventured further into her room, they spied a note on her bed. Usagi grabbed it and read, "Princess Serenity. Jamin and I await you in Mother's laboratory. The entrance to the basement where the tunnel begins is in her room. I eagerly await our reunion, Usagi. Always your friend, Alyssa."

Hiro smiled at her. "What are we waiting for?", he asked.

She laughed and nodded. "Let's go!"

They traveled through the house and made their way into Ami's bedroom. Footsteps amid the dust led them to the closet, where they found a small lever that lowered the closet into the hidden basement.

They found the magnetic lift that would have normally ferried Ami into her seafloor laboratory inoperable, just like Jamin and Alyssa had. Hiro noted with a hint of frustration in his voice, "That's gonna be one long journey."

Usagi nodded. "Well, they did it, so we can do it too."

Just then, Usagi's Silver Crystal began to shine brightly, the light penetrating the surface of her brooch.

"What the...", Usagi breathed.

The two of them watched as the light from the Silver Crystal seemed to flow into the lift. The power to the basement came alive for the first time in years, and the lift began to hover over the monorail track.

"Thank heavens!", Hiro exclaimed. "I was really dreading having to walk through that tube."

They climbed on the lift, and Hiro grabbed a level and pushed it forward slowly. The lift began to move forward along the track. The lights along the underwater tube winked on as they came within proximity of the Silver Crystal, providing light along their way. After about 5 minutes, Hiro pointed to the ocean floor, barely visible.

Usagi looked and nodded. Hiro was pointing at the ocean floor laboratory, which had its own power source. The light from the completely glass-enclosed lab traveled for 500 feet around the lab, lighting the ocean floor around it.

Hiro suddenly shuddered. "Usa!! There's danger down there. Transform now!"

Usagi didn't even question him.

"_Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!_"

She began to transform, feeling the power of the Silver Crystal begin to flow throughout her body. She smiled as she felt the aspects of her fuku begin to fit around her body. She held out her hands as the entire suit washed over her like a flood, and when the lights dimmed around her, she stood as Neo-Sailor Moon, the new champion of justice.

"Get ready!", she said to Hiro, who only nodded in response.


	10. Usagi's Birthright, Part II

G

Author's Note: Here is the long awaited Part Two of Usagi's Birthright. Things are really gonna heat up from now on. Get ready for the ride!

Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

My name isn't Naoko Takeuchi.

Guess what that means!

Chapter Eight, Part Two

Hiro suddenly shuddered. "Usa!! There's danger down there. Transform now!"

Usagi didn't even question him.

"_Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!_"

She began to transform, feeling the power of the Silver Crystal begin to flow throughout her body. She smiled as she felt the aspects of her fuku begin to fit around her body. She held out her hands as the entire suit washed over her like a flood, and when the lights dimmed around her, she stood as Neo-Sailor Moon, the new champion of justice.

"Get ready!", she said to Hiro, who only nodded in response.

As the magnetic tram came to an abrupt halt, Neo-Sailor Moon and Hiro found Jamin and Alyssa fighting an opponent that looked as human as any of them.

"Hey you!", Neo-Sailor Moon called out across the expansive laboratory. "Yeah. That's right."

Neo-Sailor Moon began to go into her traditional pose when she felt almost controlled. "In this hour of peril, let the light shine near. Prophecies revealed, the Revolution is here.", she said almost mechanically. "I am the Revolution Warrior, Neo-Sailor Moon. Your time has come."

Hiro stared at Neo-Sailor Moon as she spoke. He felt as though the Usagi he knew wasn't even there.

Neo-Sailor Moon gasped and stared at Hiro for a brief moment before Jamin called out, "Hey, your Highness! Now would be a good time to take care of this thing!"

Neo-Sailor Moon snapped out of her daze and faced the humanoid, which had turned its full attention to her as well. "You're banished in place of the Moon.", she said with a hint of wavering in her voice.

The human said nothing. Neo-Sailor Moon quickly observed its appearance. Black clothing and hair stood out against its unnaturally pale skin. It was not muscular at all, and Neo-Sailor Moon hoped inwardly that it would not put up much of a fight.

At that point, the human began to charge at her. She deftly removed the tiara from her forehead and begin to imbue it with the power of the Crystal. Unfortunately, her attacker was quicker than she was, and she barely dodged as the human flew at her with a kick she was sure would have disemboweled her.

Luck smiled upon her as her assailant slammed into a wall and was momentarily disoriented. She sent the tiara flying with as much speed as she could muster, calling out...

"_Moon Tiara Action!_"

The human turned around to see the tiara, humming with pent-up energy, flying at her at an incredible speed. She watched it until it was mere inches from her face before moving her hand even faster and swatting it away as though it were a mere annoyance.

Neo-Sailor Moon's mouth dropped. Never before had she seen something completely overpower the tiara, nor did she believe it could be done. "I... I... filled that tiara with all the power I had...", she stammered. "Tiara, return!", she called out, watching the golden headpiece as it raced back to her hand.

She nearly forced as much energy as she could into the tiara until the point where it was vibrating with the stored power. She sent it flying towards the human again, calling out...

"_Moon Tiara Action!_"

The human laughed as the weapon flew at her at an incredible rate. She extended her arm and snatched the tiara out of the air and into her palm. She looked at it for a moment before she tightened a deathgrip onto the headpiece in her hand. Neo-Sailor Moon cried out in horror as the human broke the gem in her tiara.

"Tiara, return!", she called out, but it did not respond.

Neo-Sailor Moon stared at Hiro as her adversary tossed her now-useless tiara to the floor. "How am I supposed to fight without a weapon...", she thought to herself. She sank to her knees in despair as the enemy continued to laugh.

Hiro switched his gaze back and forth between Neo-Sailor Moon, Jamin, and the intruder. Finally, he fixed his eyes on Jamin. All hatred and negative feelings put aside, he and Jamin nodded as they took up fighting stances and prepared to defend Neo-Sailor Moon.

The intruder stopped laughing. "So... you boys believe that you could best me? Come take your best shot.", she said simply.

Jamin wasted no time in accepting the invitation. He charged his adversary with a flurry of kicks. His dark-haired opponent countered his style effortlessly, and they fought for several minutes, exchanging words.

"So...", Jamin said in between breaths. "You're pretty good. I guess it's too bad that you're not as skilled as I am."

The dark woman lashed out at his head with a vicious chop that blistered the air and made a whistling sound. Jamin ducked quickly and swung his leg outward, attempting to knock his foe from her feet. However, it was not to be, as she somersaulted backwards with time to spare.

"Boy, you could never even come close to matching my power.", the woman retorted. "I am not even using half of my strength to defend against your rather pitiful offense."

Jamin smiled as he leapt in for another series of punches. "Well, that's too bad, I suppose. I'll just have to settle for the satisfaction of knowing I could clean up with you at full strength, but you were so drunk with your own ignorance, you didn't even put up a fight to save yourself."

The woman moved at inhuman speed, nimbly dodging his attempted blows to her face. She came out with a combination of kicks and leg sweeps to counter him, knocking him off-balance. She finished by lashing out her hand, wrapping her fingers around his throat and lifting him into the air as though he were lighter than air.

"What do you say now, boy?", the woman said, bursting with more evil laughter.

"I say that you two are being selfish with all the fun, and that you should save some for me!", Hiro shouted as he landed a savage blow to the back of the woman's neck with his wooden fighting staff. Her grip on Jamin's neck loosened and he fell to the floor as the woman went sailing against some lab equipment sitting near a window.

Jamin rubbed his neck. "You're late, friend.", he said.

Hiro smiled. "And miss out on the chance to see you run your mouth? It was worth it.", he said with a smirk. "Get back up, this isn't over just yet."

The woman snarled as she ran back, fighting both of them.

Meanwhile, Neo-Sailor Moon grabbed her defunct tiara from the floor and went over to the corner, where Alyssa was hidden behind a computer screen. She was typing furiously and kept looking over at a large safe that had no handle. "Damn!!", she mumbled.

"Alyssa... I...", Neo-Sailor Moon started to speak, but she was cut short.

"I know who you are, Usa.", Alyssa said. "Jamin has told me everything. I know it's been a long time, but now is not the moment for reminiscing. Mother knew this day would come, and she locked something away for both of us inside of this safe."

Neo-Sailor Moon nodded silently. "How can I help?", she asked.

"It seems as though Mother encoded that safe with some sort of password, and I can't figure it out. She obviously didn't want me seeing what was inside the safe, but she didn't think that when we needed it, she wouldn't be around to open it.", Alyssa said quickly, slamming her fist down on the keyboard.

"There's some sort of hint here... The screen just always shows these words... 'The Light Of The Crystal That Brightens The Darkness Of The Heart'... what is that supposed to mean??", she continued.

Neo-Sailor Moon knelt down near the safe as Alyssa continued to pound away unmercifully at the keyboard, grunting at periodic intervals. She looked over at the other side of the lab, surveying the fight scene where Hiro and Jamin seemed to be at a standstill with their enemy.

"The light of the crystal...?", she said quietly.

She remembered how the Silver Crystal had radiated light and provided power for the tram that had brought she and Hiro down to the lab. She opened her brooch and touched the Silver Crystal. She gently removed it from the brooch and held it in her hands...

On the other side of the lab, Hiro and Jamin were tiring while the woman fought on, seemingly unfazed at all.

"Come on, man!!", Hiro shouted towards Jamin as he deflected the woman's unending series of attacks with his staff. "Get in here and do something! You're supposed to be the martial arts expert here!"

The woman caught Jamin on the chin with her heel and he slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"Get up!", Hiro called over to him. "This is no time for a nap!"

"Get... over yourself!!", Jamin screamed back as he fought to regain his breath. "You... think this is... fun??"

The woman laughed. "I can continue like this for as long as I have to. I can already sense your fatigue. Just give in to my dark power and you may have your rest in death!!"

Hiro growled in anger and frustration and launched himself at her, swinging the staff with all the strength he hand. The woman laughed as she moved her body nimbly, watching each blow fly by harmlessly. She grabbed the staff as Hiro swung it downward and used his momentum to send him flying. Unfortunately, her grip did not loosen on the weapon, and Jamin sighed in frustration as she came at him with the staff in hand.

"This can't be good...", he mused inwardly as he willed his body back into motion, barely avoiding the weapon as it came towards his head. In the same motion, he lashed his foot out and caught the woman's legs, successfully tripping her this time.

When the enemy landed on her back, she let go of the staff and Jamin grabbed it just as quickly. His training flooding back to him, he began swinging the staff gracefully, ending in a fighting stance. "Come on, wench.", he yelled. "Let's see your full power NOW!"

She rose to her feet and extended her arm, telekinetically lifting him off the floor. Jamin yelped in surprise as the weapon was wrenched from his hands by an invisible force and unseen hands rendered him immobile, forcing him to watch helplessly as the enemy began beating him with the staff. He lost consciousness as she laughed and let him fall to the floor like a rag doll.

Hiro couldn't contain the fear that overwhelmed all his senses when the woman turned and stared at him, black eyes now glowing red. "Help us, Neo-Sailor Moon!!", he screamed.

Neo-Sailor Moon cried out in despair as she continued to try and will the Silver Crystal to open the safe. Alyssa knelt next to her, and pointed out quietly.

"Look, Usa!", she whispered. "There's an indentation in the door. Try putting the Crystal into it!"

Neo-Sailor Moon looked at her and nodded. She held out the Silver Crystal, and gasped as it began to shine more brightly the closer she brought it to the door. She placed it against the cold metal and both Neo-Sailor Moon and Alyssa were knocked backward by a sudden burst of power. Both watched in awe as the door opened.

Neo-Sailor Moon smiled as she removed the contents.

She began with a note, written in Ami's perfect handwriting. "My dearest daughter...", she read aloud. "As much as I hoped this day would not come to pass, the time has come for you to take my place. You must give this, the Princess Rod, to Princess Serenity, for it is her birthright to be our protector. And it is your birthright to be her protector. You have always known that our family has been on the council of guardians, and the time has come for the power to be passed on to you.

Neo-Sailor Moon removed Mercury's blue Star Henshin Wand from the safe and handed it to Alyssa.

"Now, you and your friends are our guardians. Take this power and call out '_Mercury Star Power, Make Up_!'. The rest will come to you in time. I love you always, precious. Your mother, Ami."

Neo-Sailor Moon removed the Silver Crystal from the safe's door, and tried to replace it within her henshin brooch, but as she held both the Princess Rod and her Crystal, they both began to glow brightly and float in the air. They merged together and became the Spiral Heart Moon Rod.

The Crystal shined from within her new weapon and she felt her brooch change upon her chest.

Alyssa wiped a single tear from her face as she held her mother's Star Wand in her hands. She got up and looked upon the fighting, seeing Hiro being lifted into the air by the demonic woman's evil power. She shifted her gaze and saw Jamin unconscious upon the floor.

"No!!!", she cried out. Her blue hair parted to reveal her forehead which was glowing with the symbol of Mercury. She raised her birthright into the air and called out...

"_Mercury Star Power... Make Up_!"

Alyssa gasped as she felt as though she was completely submerged by water. It swirled around her, and she felt her clothing change. She looked down to see her clothing replaced by a dark blue dress that resembled a sailor suit. The body was grey and her arms were covered in with blue gloves, her legs suited with knee-high dark blue boots.

She looked at Neo-Sailor Moon with her mouth having fallen wide open. Neo-Sailor Moon only smiled in return. "Come on, Alyssa. Let's go save our friends."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note Cont: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this out, and Usagi's Birthright isn't even finished yet! Stay tuned for Usagi's Birthright, Part III.


	11. Usagi's Birthright, Part III

Chapter Eight: Usagi's Birthright, Part III

"_Mercury Star Power... Make Up_!"

She looked at Neo-Sailor Moon with her mouth having fallen wide open. Neo-Sailor Moon only smiled in return. "Come on, Alyssa. Let's go save our friends."

Alyssa paused. For years, she had known that this day would come, that she would take her mother's place on the council of guardians. She had known that her mother had possessed special abilities.

She didn't know the full extent of those abilities. Nor was she prepared for the rush of power that flowed throughout her body. She could only nod in reply.

Wielding the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, Neo-Sailor Moon jumped back into the fray, ramming the bottom of the staff square into the evil woman's lower back. The woman cried out and crumpled to the floor.

Suddenly free of his adversary's telekinetic hold, Hiro fell to the floor. He landed with a thud, hitting his head against the side of a metallic table. Before he lost consciousness, his vision filled with the sight of his Princess and another Sailor Senshi.

"What the...", he croaked as he passed out.

The evil woman struggled to her feet. She saw Neo-Sailor Mercury and cursed loudly. "Damn you, brats. Revolution warriors or not, you are going to DIE RIGHT HERE!!!", she screamed. "What do you have to say about that?"

Neo-Sailor Mercury caught the sight of Jamin unconscious against the floor and felt the flames of rage join the power racing throughout her.

"No words, wench...", she said.

She felt the power flowing and concentrating through her hands, and words unbeknownst to her before that moment, she lifted her arms and called out...

"_Shining Aqua Illusion_!"

... and she let her arms fly forward, sending a seething wave of icy power at the woman. She directed the wave down the woman's body until only her head was not encased in the ice.

"...just punishment!", she finished.

Neo-Sailor Moon smiled as she looked at the woman. "Do you know what I have to say about it??", she said as she twirled the Spiral Heart Moon Rod in her hands. She pointed it at the woman and called out...

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack_!"

The woman screamed as the spiraling wave of energy slammed into her, shattering her icy prison and her body along with it. A wave of dark energy burst from her shattered remains, and then there was nothing except for dust.

"Wow...", whispered Neo-Sailor Mercury.

"Finally...", Neo-Sailor Moon said, grim determination etched into her facial features. "Now I have the power to put right what once went wrong."

"So... how do we undo this?", asked Mercury.

Neo-Sailor Moon held up her arms and twirled around once, and like magic, she was covered once again in her cloak. "I usually just think about my normal form coming back, and it happens...", Usagi said simply.

Mercury concentrated and when she opened her eyes, her normal clothing had returned. She smiled. "Wow, that is so neat!!", she exclaimed. She turned to Usagi, and continued. "Oh, by the way, Usagi...", she said, running over and throwing her arms around the girl. "It's so great to see you again!! We've all been so worried about you."

Usagi hugged Alyssa fiercely. "I missed all of you, too. But it's for the best that I was gone. With Mother and the Sailor Senshi gone, we are the only hope for our people."

Alyssa nodded. "Well, we have time to catch up now.", she said with a smile. She looked over at Hiro and Jamin, who were just starting to slowly regain consciousness. "Poor boys...", she said with a smirk. "All their arguing about who was better suited to be your guardian, and I'm the one who helps save the day while they sleep."

Usagi laughed, but did not miss the warm smile that formed across Alyssa's face when she looked at Jamin. "Come on.", she said as she walked over to Jamin. "I'll carry Jamin and you can grab Hiro."

Alyssa ran over and placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usa, why don't you let me carry Jamin. After all...", she said, looking away. "... he is kinda heavy. It's the least I can do."

Usagi smirked at her. "Uh huh. Feel free, Alyssa."

Alyssa sighed as she placed her arms around Jamin and helped him to his feet. "Now, I get the chance to protect YOU for a while...", she thought to herself.

Usagi grabbed Hiro and pulled him to his feet. He leaned against her. "I'm so sorry, Usa...", he said, his face turned away. "I couldn't protect you when you needed me."

He pulled himself free of her grasp and stumbled over to his wooden staff, bending over slowly to pick it up. He steadied himself as he glanced over at Jamin being lead around by Alyssa. "I guess things haven't changed between those two.", he mused to himself. 

"Come on, everyone.", Usagi said. "Time to go back to the surface."

She stepped onto the tram, with everyone following close behind. Once they were all on, she pulled her Spiral Heart Moon Rod from her subspace pocket and held it out. The Silver Crystal inside flashed brightly, and the lift began to move.

And Usagi and her friends left Mizuno Ami's underwater laboratory.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Night had fallen on the small town that Hiro and Usagi had passed through just the day before. A woman was scurrying through the street with bags of fruit in her hands, her gaze frantic as she tried to make it home without being discovered by a monster.

She had just made it to the door to her house and was fumbling with her keys when a hand latched onto her left wrist with a vicegrip. She screamed in terror and turned around, expecting to see a daemon preparing her for the afterlife. It was only a man, one that she knew from the clinic where she worked. She sighed heavily and whispered, "Thank God, Masao... you scared the life out of me! I thought you were a monster!"

The man she called Masao shoved her back against the door and wrapped his hand around her other wrist. "There are worse things out tonight than just monsters...", he hissed. He leaned over and ran his tongue against her earlobe.

"Masao... wha... LET ME GO!!!", the woman screamed.

"You've outlived your usefulness, bitch.", he snarled. His form began to change into a humanoid daemon. The monster extended one clawed finger and tore open the front of her shirt, exposing her chest. "Mmmm...", the monster mumbled. "Maybe you human females could be useful after all..."

The woman continued to scream until the daemon backhanded her and placed his palm over her throat. "Do you want to die?", it asked.

The woman shook her head and cried silently. "Good...", it said. "If you shut up, I'll let you live afterward."

The daemon ripped away the rest of her clothing and began running its extremely long tongue up and down her legs. She choked back sobs and closed her eyes, picturing the park she played in as a child, vowing to stay silent until the monster had its fun.

The monster let go of one of her wrists, sliding its hand down her arm and toward her breast. It chucked silently as its hand hovered above the woman's flesh. It lowered its hand and squeezed the flesh when it heard a movement from behind. It turned around with a snarl, and saw nothing.

It was turning back to its victim when someone called out...

"_Love-Me Chain_!"

The monster yelped in surprise as a chain of hearts wrapped around its neck, jerking its body upwards towards the roof of the building. "ARRRRRHHHHH", it roared.

A female dressed in a strange outfit held the other end of the chain, and wrapped it around a pole, leaving the monster hanging there by its neck.

"Oh... so you won't choke to death??", the female asked. "How about you try this?"

She touched the tip of her left index finger to the monster's forehead and called out...

"_Crescent Beam_!"

The chain of hearts went slack as the neck it was wrapped around was obliterated, along with the head attached to it. The daemon's body fell to the ground and disappeared in a burst of black energy.

The figure jumped from the roof and knelt by the bruised woman, who was still naked. "I'm sorry...", the figure said simply and without emotion. "At least that beast won't be bothering you any longer."

Falling silent, the figure helped the trembling woman to her feet and into her house. They walked into the woman's bedroom where she grabbed a robe and turned to thank her heroine, but found no one there. She collapsed against her bed, crying uncontrollably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Finally! Usagi's Birthright is complete! And it's something I can be proud of writing. Anyways, thanks to everyone who hung in and waited for me to regain my creative balance. I think the wait was definitely worth it.

Love-Me Chain?? Crescent Beam?? Could it mean...???

Stay tuned for Chapter Nine in The Revolution Prophecy: "The Circle Completes"!


	12. The Circle Completes.

Chapter Nine:

The Circle Completes

She moved quietly throughout the long, foreboding hallways. Her steps were quick and purposeful as she made her way to her destination. Her heels clicked against the crystal with a rhythm, slightly disrupted as she stumbled slightly and cursed under her breath.

The hallways were empty, thankfully, and nobody caught her blunder. She finally made a right turn after a few minutes and entered a vast room, lit up brightly. Along the far wall, four glass cocoons held her greatest prize.

She walked over to a keypad and her fingers moved slowly over the keys, bringing up various monitors near the glass cells. She nodded in satisfaction, turning around and beginning to walk out of the room. She paused in mid-step, however, and turned on her heel to face the cells. She stepped towards one and laid her hands across the glass, her breath collecting and fogging the surface.

She cleared her view with a stroke of her palm against the glass and gazed thoughtfully at the cell.

It was built to accomodate a person and keep them unconscious for as long as required, supplying the body with necessary nutrients. The woman smiled softly as she gazed at the captive inside.

She walked the length of the four cells, pausing in front of each one so that she could see if anything had changed since last she observed.

"Ahhh... my sweet slaves.", the woman cooed. "Soon you'll be ready for me to use as I please, and nothing will be able to stop me."

She began to laugh evilly as she walked out of the room. Unbeknownst to her, a figure was standing in the darkness of the room, out of her sight. Once gone, the figure walked back and forth between the pods, pausing at each one. She shed a quiet tear and looked away, disappearing in a flash of purple.

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi and her friends were walking briskly back to the town she and Hiro had passed through earlier. Usagi and Alyssa spent much of the journey together, talking and reminiscing in the times they had played together before she had left for the past. This left Hiro and Jamin to keep each other company, and the chasm composed of their hostility and other negative feelings they had for each other made it a quite unpleasant trip.

After a day of leisurely traveling, they made it to the small town and rented a room for the night. Alyssa handed out the currency she'd raided from her old piggy bank, breathing silent thanks that she'd never found a reason to spend the money. She looked back at Jamin and Hiro, who were still at an impasse and refusing to even acknowledge the other's presence.

She sighed as she turned back to the innkeeper. "Now that I think about it, you'd probably better make that two rooms.", she said to the man, handing him more money. He smiled as he handed her another key.

"Alright, children!", she said as she handed Usagi one of the keys. "In the interest of keeping you both alive, you two babies can sleep in separate rooms."

She couldn't help but to smile at the almost synchronous sigh of relief that escaped them both as she finished. She held up her key and grabbed Jamin's arm. "Come on, buddy. Let's leave them alone.", she said, flashing Usagi an icy stare in response to her stifled laughing.

Usagi kept her composure until after Alyssa and Jamin had shut the door to their rooms before laughing. "What a cute couple they are!!", she exclaimed.

Hiro snorted. "At least the baka has at least one person who can put up with his huge ego. I'll pity her every day for the rest of her life."

Usagi hit him in the arm. "Oh, shut up!", she admonished. "Come on, there's some things that you and I need to talk about, and I'm hungry! You can buy me something to eat at that place over there!"

Hiro sighed in mock resignation as he allowed Usagi to lead him to the eatery. He couldn't help but to wonder how long it had been since he had eaten something he hadn't had to make himself. "Perhaps the world IS regaining some of its shine.", he thought silently, looking at Usagi. "At least there is one bright star left."

While Hiro and Usagi were deciding what they wanted to eat, Jamin was laying down and staring at the ceiling inside the room he and Alyssa were staying in. He grunted, saying something made intelligible because he mumbled.

Alyssa was sitting in the corner, looking at the Mercury Star Wand she'd recently acquired. It was beautiful, even more now than when she had first seen as a young child. She felt a sense of peace as she held it.

She looked up at Jamin who was still sulking on the bed. "Jamin...?", she asked quietly. He looked at her briefly before turning his back to her. "Alright!", she yelled. "That is ENOUGH!".

She leaped out of her seat towards the bed, pushing him on his back. "YOU LISTEN TO ME!", she spat. "I am sick of this! For four years... FOUR YEARS I have had to deal with this childish obsession that you two won't let go of. The three of us would have been MUCH BETTER OFF sticking together, but NO!"

She grabbed his collar. "I am NOT going to deal with this. We have bigger things to worry about right now than your petty little argument that you two could have fixed YEARS AGO. Neither of you are fit to be Serenity's guardian. And both of you will continue to be useless as long as you keep fighting!"

She let go and let out a frustrated sigh. His eyes, widened from the moment she laid in on him, finally blinked. "Alyssa... I'm sorry.", he said quietly. "How can I make this up to you?"

She walked over to her bed and laid down, her back to him this time. "I'm not the one you have to apologize to. The only person your argument is affecting is Usagi. She needs both of you right now. Even now that I've been given these powers, she and I can't do this by ourselves."

Alyssa cursed herself silently as she fought to keep from shedding the slightest tear. "I hate the fact that he makes me feel this way... and he doesn't even know it. He's too busy fighting through a sea of hatred to see me right in front of him. I wonder if he'll ever see me.", she said inside her own mind.

Jamin looked at her and sat up on the bed, consumed by the strangest desire to go over and hold her. "No...", he kept to himself. "She's so angry with me right now. She'd probably be happiest if I just left her alone. I keep messing up with her."

He got up from the bed and walked to the door, shutting it softly behind him as he left. As the door shut, Alyssa began to cry. "What a fool he is!!!", she wailed.

Jamin walked through the small main street of the town, not having heard Alyssa cry. "I'll make it up to her somehow...", he thought. "Even if I have to play nice with the boy to do it. I hate it when she's angry at me. I can just pretend to not be angry with him, can't I?"

He walked past the small eatery where he saw Usagi and Hiro eating and laughing together. Just the mere sight of him set Jamin on edge. He cursed quietly and walked away towards the edge of town, hoping to find a quiet place where he could relax and try to will away some of his rage.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, night settled its dark cloak over the small town. As the last dim vision of the sun began to dip under the horizon, people scurried around the little burg, trying to finish all their activities and be inside their houses before the sun completely set.

Usagi and Hiro had made their way back to their room. Their bellies filled with good food, they smiled and laughed as they walked through the door, not seeing Jamin paused at the door to his own room. As the door shut, Jamin looked to the horizon to see the sun having completely disappeared.

He was hesitant to open the door, unsure of whether Alyssa even wanted him in there that night. He couldn't decide which was worse, sleeping in the same room as Hiro, or walking into his own and having Alyssa look on him with those disappointed eyes he knew only too well.

"Get a grip on yourself, Jamin!!", he cried out silently. "Mama taught you to be stronger than this!! Okay, I'm gonna open the door on the count of three."

He set his hand on the door, grasping it... and it flew open, yanking him into the room. He stumbled and fell down on the floor. Alyssa shut the door behind her as she walked over to him and got down on her knees. "Are you crazy??", she asked. "It's dark out there! Are you trying to get killed??"

Jamin collected himself and sat up. "It doesn't matter!! Those bastards had better double team me if they want to live. I can take care of myself!", he countered.

"That's my job now...", she said silently, getting up and laying down on her bed.

Jamin was stunned. Indecision flew through him like a gale force wind. "I... I... but...", he stammered.

Alyssa sat quietly for a moment, centering her whole being on the courage she had built up throughout the day while he was gone. "I can do this... I can DO this...", flowed through her mind, like a mantra.

She looked at him. "Don't know what you want to say?", she asked quietly.

"I... well... I just... well... I don't know.", he mumbled, turning away from her.

"This is it. Now or never.", she said to herself, getting up from the bed. "I know exactly what to say.", she said out loud, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. She prayed silent thanks that she was only slightly shorter than he was.

She turned him around and moved her face to his. Her eyes closed as she stole a kiss. Her senses were suddenly flooded with him, from the feel of him against her, the taste of his lips, even the smell of him. It was everything that she had fantasized about for almost two years. She was startled as she felt his hand wrap around her arms and push her away.

He took in a sharp breath as he tried to mask the shock coursing throughout him. He pushed her down to her bed, acting on pure instinct, his conscious mind failing. He looked into her eyes as she sat down, the look that told him everything he had wondered about for so long now. He fell to his knees and laid his head against her chest.

He breathed a relieved sigh as he felt her arms hold him there, and for that moment, all the cares and worries of the world melted away as he fell in love with the gentle rhythm of her heart beating.

"It only beats for you... I'm in love you, you fool.", she said quietly.

He couldn't find anything to say, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~

A daemon walked through the town, a spiked club in its hand, searching for innocent prey.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro woke up with a start, a dread sensation flowing through him. "Oh no! Danger!!", he thought to himself as he jumped out of his bed. "Usagi!!", he cried out. "Hurry and wake up! Something is wrong!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mamo-chan...", she said. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought you were gone!"

Mamoru smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's good to see you too, Chibi-Usa. We're all happy to see you anytime."

Chibi-Usa looked around and saw everyone smiling at her. "Rei-chan!! Mako-chan!! Minako-chan!! Ami-chan!!", she squealed in happiness.

"Usagi...", she said, smiling as Sailor Moon knelt down near her bed. "I missed you. I always miss you."

Sailor Moon suddenly had a blank look in her eyes. "Usagi...", she said listlessly. "Hurry and wake up... Something is wrong..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi woke up after a few minutes of Hiro's shaking her. "Okay... OKAY!", she said irritably. "I'm awake!!"

Suddenly, she felt it as well, jerking her out of her tired state. She felt adrenaline begin to wash over her. "Danger!!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Alyssa felt it as well. "Jamin! Get up! I think something is wrong!"

Jamin woke up and immediately got off the bed and put on his shirt. "Come on, Alyssa, let's go see what's going on."

~~~~~~~~~~

A girl walked through the streets, seemingly unaware of the danger of being outside in the streets after dark. She walked slowly, not even checking her surroundings. The daemon came up from behind her, having hidden in the shadows for the perfect chance to jump out and grab her.

"Foolish girl...", it spoke. "You're gonna regret being out here. Say your farewells to this world and the others of your kind who are soon to follow you."

~~~~~~~~~~

The four friends emerged from their rooms at the same time, almost running into each other, as each pair was intending on waking the other. "I sense danger out in the street!", Hiro said quietly.

"Oh really?", Jamin replied as he pointed behind Usagi and Hiro. "Must have taken some thought for you to figure that one out!"

Usagi and Hiro looked behind them as Alyssa punched Jamin in the arm. "Shut up!", she hissed. "This is not the time!"

They all watched as a daemon leaped out from the shadows and wrap its huge arms around a girl who had been walking down the street. The daemon wrapped one arm tighter around the girl, who didn't even seem to struggle, as the other arm readied the spiked club it held to make the finishing blow.

Usagi turned around and hissed, "Time to transform!". Alyssa nodded as her Star Wand appeared in her hands.

Usagi laid her hands on her brooch while Alyssa raised her Star Wand into the air.

"_Moon Crystal Power... Make Up!_"

"_Mercury Star Power... Make Up!_"

Hiro and Jamin stood in front of the girls, hoping the mask the light of their transformations so that they wouldn't attract the attention of the monster.

Neo-Sailor Moon and Mercury were walking out in front when Hiro grabbed Sailor Moon and placed his hand over her mouth. Jamin looked at him, and then at the girl. His eyes grew wide, and then he grabbed Sailor Mercury and restrained her as well.

Sailor Mercury mumbled and thrashed as he held her. "Shut up!!", he said quietly. "Look at her!! Don't you recognize her?? She's not even fighting against the bastard!"

Hiro continued. "Look at her hands! Look at what she's holding in her hands!"

Jamin nodded. "It's Krista."

~~~~~~~~~~

The girl saw something flash in the distance as she tightened her grip on the object in her right hand. The daemon laughed as he brought the club down towards her torso. It grunted in surprise as the girl effortlessly broke his grip on her and rolled out of the way of the spiked club that now slammed against its chest.

She raised her arm, and called out...

"_Venus Star Power... Make Up!_"

Golden light bathed the street as the girl stood tall, ribbons of energy wrapping around her body and heart-shaped energies flowing into her. Usagi gasped as she saw the familiar outfit of Sailor Venus wrap itself around the girl's body.

"Now... where were we?", Venus said.

The monster growled in frustration. "Not one of you warriors!! I'm out of here!!", it yelled as it began to run away.

"Leaving so soon?? The party has just begun!! _Love-Me Chain!!_", Venus called out, wrapping her chain of hearts around the ankle of the fleeing daemon, tripping it to the ground.

She raced to the fallen monster, and placed her finger on its forehead. "As for saying goodbye to this world, why don't YOU prepare to meet all of your kind that I've sent to pave the way before you??"

Golden light began to radiate from the tip of her finger.

"_Crescent Beam Shower_.", she said quietly, vaporizing the head of her attacker in a flash of energy.

She stood up and brushed herself off as she walked back to where she saw four figures staring at her. She looked at them quietly for a moment, and then called out, "Is that you, Princess Serenity?"

Sailor Moon stepped forward. "It is, Sailor Venus..."

Sailor Venus stared for a moment, and then turned around as her transformation fell away. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Sailor Moon smiled. "Krista, it's been such a long time!!", she said as she walked up. "I have missed...", she began to say before she was interrupted.

"SAVE YOUR WORDS, PRINCESS SERENITY!", Krista said forcefully. "I care not to hear anything you have to say. You can return to the past where you came from for all I care. This world does not need you."

Jamin pushed forward. "You heartless bitch! How dare you disrespect the Princess!", he said angrily.

Krista looked at him with disdain. "Still as impetuous as ever, I see...", she replied sarcastically. "If anyone deserves to be Princess of this world, it is ME! While she was off playing in the past, I HAD TO TAKE HER RESPONSIBILITY TO OUR PEOPLE! For FOUR years, I have sacrificed my blood, sweat, and tears for our world. Alone, I risk my life every single day that passes to make a difference!"

She turned and began to walk away. "All of you can follow and play games with the Princess. I will continue to sacrifice my life for our world."

Sailor Moon could think of nothing to say as Krista disappeared into the darkness...

Hiro placed his hand on her shoulder. "We don't need her, Usa.", he said quietly. "If Krista and Alyssa were able to become Sailor Guardians, maybe Jamin and I can become guardians as well. Let's go back to the palace ruins. Maybe there is a clue in our old home or the temple.

Alyssa came up behind them. "He's got a good idea, Usagi.", she added. "We need all the help we can get."

Sailor Moon let her transformation fall away from her. She nodded quietly, and said, "Let's go."

As they walked away, Hiro paused and looked back. "Funny, I could have sworn that someone was behind us.", he mused to himself.

On the roof of the eatery, three shadowy figures disappeared into the darkness...

~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Well, here it is, everybody! True to its name, Chapter Nine saw the circle of the Inner Senshi complete! The next chapter is the start of Act II of The Revolution Prophecy, "_Fire Soul_". It's been an interesting ride so far, and it's only going to get better as we keep going. Thanks to every who has stuck with me through a mild fit of writer's block!

Chapter Nine saw the introduction of Krista.

**__**

Krista

The daughter of Aino Minako, Sailor Venus. Krista has carried the burden of the enslaved Earth from the onset of the Millennium Holocaust. Realizing she was going to battle in a fight that would most likely see her die, Minako thrust the responsibility and most of the power of Sailor Venus on her daughter before she went off to battle. She also revealed the truth behind Princess Serenity's disappearance into the past.

Krista has seen horrors in the world of the future, and has watched countless people die. With no one that she could trust, few people she could depend on, she has become a battle-hardened killing machine. She came to believe that emotions made a person weak, and slowly shut hers off. She fights and kills with no remorse, no conscience to guide her.

The only emotion she has left to rid herself of is her anger, which she uses liberally to help her fight. Her anger at the children of the Sailor Guardians, once her friends, who did not have to endure everything she has had to face. Her anger at Princess Serenity, who she felt abandoned her duty to the people of Crystal Tokyo. Anger at her own mother who forced her into the life she now leads.

Age: 17

Height: 5 feet, 10 inches

Eye Color: Green-Blue

Hair Type and Color: Waist-length blonde, slightly wavy.


	13. A Time To Face Destiny

SgAltima Presents:

**__**

A Time To Face Destiny

A Tribute To Every Soul Who Became A Senshi One Year Ago

In all of our favorite anime and manga, there comes a time, a moment, in which the main character confronts their ultimate destiny. Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon has seen many of these moments. Heart-filled events in which the Princess of the Moon stood alone against evil and emerged victorious. But sometimes, we neglect to realize that in the process, our beloved Inner Senshi died to protect her. The Light of Hope.

One year ago, zealots, convinced that their actions came from the God they gambled their souls upon, commenced a long-planned attack on New York City. In the process, many people faced their ultimate destiny.

I realize that some of you may not be from the United States, but the attack was not just against the West, but against peace in general. The attack targeted your neighbors, your friends, even your family. It is meant to divide humanity through the use of fear. But there were those who made that choice at the crossroads.

There were some who, without a magical henshin item or special phrase, became the embodiment of a Sailor Senshi that day. Without a guardian cat to point them in the right direction, they fought the good fight. Without a Silver Crystal to fill them with power and courage, they made the right decision, and even without a ginzuishou, that decision cost them their lives. Without a mythical Pegasus to boost their power beyond normal, to transform them into Super Senshi, they went beyond the normal limits to protect people's beautiful dreams.

They had no Spiral Heart Moon Rod, nor a Kaleido-Moon Scope. They had no final attack to assure them victory. They had no mysterious masked stranger to save them with a well-aimed rose.

They came from all walks of life. From the normal person who through no fault of their own got entangled in the deadly web of Evil, to the civil service workers who helped maintain the limited disaster area, to the members of armed services all over the world who risk their lives, even to this day, to ensure that there will never be a repeat of this horrible event.

They are the definition of the qualities we so admire in the Sailor Senshi. The guardians of love and justice.

In remembrance of all those who became Sailor Senshi one year ago, I will not steal their light that they deserve. From Monday, September 9th, to Friday, September 13th, I will focus my heart on the people who became Sailor Senshi on September 11th, 2001.

I will put my pen down. The Revolution Prophecy and Dear Diary can wait while I ask those who read my works to focus on what is important. The time to face our destiny is now. In any small way that I can, maybe I can become a Sailor Senshi.

Maybe you can, too.

Your humble servant,

**__**

SgAltima


	14. Fire Soul, Part I

eSgAltima Presents:

**__**

The Revolution Prophecy

__

Act Two:

****

The Gathering Of Warriors

__

Chapter One:

**__**

Fire Soul – Part One

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to Act Two of the Revolution Prophecy, _The Gathering Of Warriors_! This is the new template I will use for The Revolution Prophecy. Pretty snazzy, ne? Let's recap!

In Act One, _The Return of Chibi-Usa_, we watched as Chibi-Usa, now just Usagi, assumed the mantle of Sailor Moon. However, the enemies who enslaved our Earth beat the Sailor Guardians, so it wasn't long before they were laughing at the power of Sailor Moon's _Moon Tiara Action_. Fortunately, Usagi's birthright was the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, and Alyssa became the new Sailor Mercury. Aino Krista was found as the circle completed, fighting evil as the new Sailor Venus. Unfortunately... it doesn't appear that she will fight alongside Sailor Moon. Does she really want to be the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo?

Also in Act One, we have seen five mysterious warriors introduced sparingly. Act One saw the introduction of the antagonist, who refers to herself as the Black Lady.

Act Two will see the rebirth of the entire circle of Inner Senshi, and the identities of these mysterious warriors revealed. Prepare! The Gathering of Warriors commences with...

****

Chapter One: Fire Soul

Jamin yawned as he looked around at Alyssa next to him, sleeping peacefully. He brushed a stray lock of blue away from her eyes and grinned slightly as his touch roused her from her slumber. She stretched, a grumpy frown upon her lips as she looked at Jamin, staring at her.

"Wh... what are you doing?? Go back to sleep...", she slurred, the accent of one woken against their will. She closed her eyes and wrapped herself around him. Her lips curled into a pleased smile as she fell back to sleep.

Jamin put his arm under and around her, pulling her close to him. This elicited a garbled response as a contented sigh escaped her. He just laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Although his body was docile, his mind raced. Ever since that last night, he had been thinking endlessly about what had happened with Krista.

~~~~~~~~~~

"SAVE YOUR WORDS, PRINCESS SERENITY!", Krista said forcefully. "I care not to hear anything you have to say. You can return to the past where you came from for all I care. This world does not need you."

Jamin pushed forward. "You heartless bitch! How dare you disrespect the Princess!", he said angrily.

Krista looked at him with disdain. "Still as impetuous as ever, I see...", she replied sarcastically. "If anyone deserves to be Princess of this world, it is ME! While she was off playing in the past, I HAD TO TAKE HER RESPONSIBILITY TO OUR PEOPLE! For FOUR years, I have sacrificed my blood, sweat, and tears for our world. Alone, I risk my life every single day that passes to make a difference!"

She turned and began to walk away. "All of you can follow and play games with the Princess. I will continue to sacrifice my life for our world."

~~~~~~~~~~

Jamin had to keep himself from seething. "I can't believe she would disrespect Usagi like that. She has some nerve. If it IS my destiny to be a Sailor Guardian, I can't wait so I can teach her a lesson. No wonder that selfish bitch stayed by herself. But I won't forgive her."

He was so completely wrapped up in his anger that he didn't even notice that Alyssa had perched himself on top of him. He opened his eyes when she began tapping her fingers on his forehead. He grinned sheepishly. "Hi...", he said.

She looked at him impassively for a moment. Then she sighed and looked away. "Still swimming in your anger at Hiro, I see."

Jamin quickly responded. "No no no!! I wasn't thinking about him, I promise!"

Alyssa looked back at him. "You can't lie to me. I loved looking at you for too long. I know how your face gets when he's on your mind."

"I was just thinking about Krista. The way she treated Usagi really upsets me. I swear!", he said.

She look at him closely. Then she sighed as she said, "Yeah... she really upset me, too. The only part of her I remember is her beauty that I envied. Everything else seemed so different, like she had completely changed."

Jamin smiled. "I've always thought you were beautiful.", he said with a cheesy smile.

Alyssa laughed. "Oh yeah?? You think you can get whatever it is that you want from me just by sweet talk? You've always been like that! Thinking that I'll just believe you for no reason. Well, let me tell you something, mister man..."

Jamin cut her off, grabbing her wrists and rolling her over. He held her hands above her head with one hands and caressed her cheek with the other, bending down and kissing her neck. He smiled inwardly at the sudden intake of breath as his lips grazed her skin. He looked up at her, smiling. His eyes studied her face, her eyes wide open and staring at him, her lips parted slightly, flushed cheeks.

"Do you believe me now, love?", he asked quietly. She pulled him to her lips, kissing him fiercely. She moaned into his kiss as he released her hands, moving his own down to explore her figure. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi was walking through an expansive prairie. She had her princess dress on and was just walking slowly, pausing every few moments to stare at the beautiful floral life that surrounded her inabundance. She looked off into the distance, the flowers extended far into the horizon in every direction. She smiled as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around into the warm smile on Sailor Pluto's face.

"Plu...", she said quietly. "I'm dreaming, aren't I."

"Yes, Small Lady...", Sailor Pluto replied. "Let's walk together a while."

Usagi walked alongside Sailor Pluto silently for a long time. Finally, she broke the silence between them. "Plu, what happened to Crystal Tokyo?? What caused the Millennium Holocaught?"

"Oh, Small Lady...", Sailor Pluto sighed. "I have always felt such pity for you. The designs of Fate have placed upon you a task no one else will ever have to bear. The beginning of the Revolution occurs all around you, Small Lady."

"The Revolution... what do you mean??", Usagi asked.

Sailor Pluto stopped walking and stared off into the distance. "A long time ago, there was a vision of the future, this future. The vision came in time to be called the Revolution, and now it has begun. The Revolution is a sequence of events that will define the destiny of every living thing, and even I do not know how it will end."

"Can't you tell me more?? Why do I feel lead to identify myself as the Revolution Warrior?", Usagi implored.

"I am sorry, Small Lady. The outcome of this battle is not certain, and I could not jeopardize your chances to emerge victorious by upsetting Fate. I promise you, that as the Revolution unfolds around you, all the answers will become clear."

Usagi began walking again, silently, Sailor Pluto trailing slightly behind her. She stopped, not even turning to face Pluto as she asked quietly, "Plu... is my mother dead?".

Sailor Pluto rested a hand upon her shoulder. "I am so sorry, Small Lady... the Lady Serenity is gone, as are the Sailor Guardians who risked their life to save you. The Light of Hope rests upon your pure heart now. But their spirits smile upon you."

Usagi nodded silently, wiping a tear from her eyes. "I think I knew from the moment that the Silver Crystal gave me the powers of Sailor Moon."

They walked together for a while again, once again embracing the silence between them.

"It is time for me to leave you, Small Lady.", Pluto said quietly.

"I can't do this alone, Plu.", Usagi said simply. "I have only Sailor Mercury to aid me. Sailor Venus seems to have her own designs, and I don't know whether she would help us or not. Where are the Outer Senshi?? How do Hiro and Jamin become Sailor Senshi?"

"All of the Inner Senshi left part of their power behind for their children to inherit, Small Lady. Hiro and Jamin will become your new Senshi, Mars and Jupiter. But the Outer Senshi are dead, and I am trapped in time...", Pluto said, as she began to fade away.

Usagi reached for her hand, and Pluto grazed her fingertips as she faded away completely. "There are others, Small Lady....", Usagi heard. "You are never alone..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi opened her eyes. Hiro was walking around the room, gathering their things as usual. She sighed, inwardly cursing the fact that he always felt the need to gather all of their things and carry them without her help. She sat up.

"You know, Hiro, I am NOT a porcelain doll.", she said, yawning.

"I know, Usa. Why do you say that?", he replied with a smile.

"Because you always treat me like one! Packing up our things while I sleep? Always insisting on carrying everything? Do you think I'll break?", she said irritably.

"Of course not, Usa.", he said. "You were asleep."

"Ever considered waking me up?", she asked, voice laden with sarcasm.

"Not especially.", he replied with a wide smile. "It's easier to get all of our things ready to go when you're not grousing like you do when you first wake up."

She stared daggers at him, but he just laughed. "Go wash up, Usa. We probably won't have access to running water for a while. Better take the opportunity while you have the chance."

She glared at him as she turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom. Giggling silently, she began to lift the shirt she slept in over her body before the door was shut, and was rewarded with the delightful sound of Hiro dropping all the supplies in his hand on the floor. She smiled mischievously as she stepped into the shower as the thought of the possibility of his chin hitting the floor along with the rest of his clothes tantalizing her.

Hiro quickly gathered the spilled supplies from the floor, arranging them neatly into his backpack as Usagi showered in the bathroom. He heard the water stop running and a minute later, he heard her voice calling from inside the bathroom. He walked up to the door, responding with, "Yes, Usa?"

"Could you bring me a towel from my things?", she said sweetly from behind the door.

Hiro obediently walked over to her pack and pulled her favorite purple one from the bag. He walked back to the bathroom door and knocked twice. The door opened a small crack, and he held the towel through the small opening.

"Hiro, I'm over here by the shower.", Usagi said, barely able to contain laughter at the teasing she was giving him.

"Are you decent, Usa?", he asked.

"Well, of course I am!!", she said with a laugh. "Bring me the towel."

She stood from the toilet and loosened the towel she had wrapped around herself. When she heard the door open, she quickly turned her front away from him, acting as though innocently brushing her hair. She pointed at the rack behind her. "You can set it right over there. Thanks!", she said. As she watched through the corner of her eye as he slid the towel around the pole. As he was about to turn and leave, she moved slightly, completely releasing the towel around her. She laughed quietly as she heard him gasp when she bent over to get the towel. She turned her head to see him staring at her bare back and bottom.

"What are you still doing in here!!", she cried out in mock fright.

He stammered and nearly tripped as he was unable to get out of the room fast enough. After he shut the door, he flopped on the bed, the image of Usagi's naked backside burned into his mind permanently. He could feel his body begin to respond involuntarily as he stared at her naked beauty mentally. He shook his head violently, whispering, "I can't think about her like that!! She's the princess, I have to protect her."

By the time Usagi got out of the bathroom, Hiro was gone along with all of their things. She looked at the bedside table at a note he left, indicating that he was going to walk around for a bit while she finished getting ready. "I guess I should be glad I brought my clothes into the bathroom with me...", she mused.

Ten minutes later, she walked out of the room, going over to the innkeeper's office and returning the key to the woman sitting at the desk. She smiled as she wished the woman a good day, but as she was turning around, the woman inquired, "And will your friends be leaving today as well?"

Usagi looked at her watch. It was almost 10 am already. She looked back to the woman. "They are still in there?", she asked.

The woman nodded. "If they're not out quickly, we'll have to charge them for another night's stay."

Usagi sighed. "I'll be right back!", she said. She walked up the stairs to the room that Alyssa and Jamin were staying in. Before she got to the door, she passed by the window and saw something through the barely open curtains... Alyssa with her back to the window... kneeling on the bed naked. She saw Jamin's feet sticking out from beneath the sheets, as well, and put two and two together.

"Sheesh, I guess they HAVE gotten close over the years...", Usagi mused as she ventured back to the innkeeper's office. She smiled, and said, "They'll probably just be late getting out... Here is something extra for the trouble."

"Thank you.", the woman said.

Usagi waved as she walked away in search of Hiro. "I wonder if he and I could ever be like that.", she pondered silently. "Even though he reacted the way he did this morning, it's probably more plain embarrassment than he liking me in that way."

"He DOES treat me like a doll.", she continued. "He probably just looks at me as Princess Serenity. It doesn't matter that I'm exactly the same as he is now."

She spotted Hiro waving towards her. "Well, at least I didn't have to wait for HIM...", she sighed.

"Hi Usa! Where are the others?", Hiro asked. Usagi just sighed and motioned for him to follow her. Once they had settled into a brisk pace, Usagi asked him a question. "Hiro, if Rei were to have hidden something important, where would she have kept it?"

Hiro didn't hesitate long. "The Shrine, of course. She would most likely keep it in the room where she did her fire-reading."

Usagi nodded. "Time to revisit the Hikawa Jinja."

She pointed back at the town. "Go get them. I'm going to travel ahead. You guys can catch up to me.", she said. Upon seeing Hiro's hesitation, she continued with, "I'll be JUST fine. Besides, if you hurry, I won't be alone for long. Give me my pack."

Hiro handed her the extra pack. "I'll be back soon, Usa. Don't go too fast."

Usagi smiled as he ran back towards the town. As soon as he was gone, she turned and began to walk. 10 hours later, she arrived at the Jinja. She was not alone, and unfortunately, it wasn't because Hiro and the others had caught up with her. A large daemon was pacing around the grounds of the temple.

Usagi sighed as she placed her hands on her brooch. "Here we go...", she whispered.

"_Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!_"

She transformed into Sailor Moon, but didn't account for the fact that she was in plain sight. The daemon didn't even wait for her to introduce herself as it charged at her...

Sailor Moon held out her hand and the Spiral Moon Heart Rod appeared in it. She clutched it and leapt out of the way of her oncoming adversary just in time. "Sheesh, one battle with Sailor Mercury helping me, and I'm already dependent on her. Time to shine, Usagi."

She twirled the weapon in her hands...


	15. Fire Soul, Part II

SgAltima Presents:

**__**

The Revolution Prophecy – Act Two

****

The Gathering Of Warriors

Author's Note: Okay, the snazzy header I created for the story did not stay in format after I uploaded it. Anyways, on with the story, and as usual, the Mafia has told me I could live if I warn you all I don't own Sailor Moon.

__

Chapter One: **Fire Soul – Part Two**

"_Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!_"

She transformed into Sailor Moon, but didn't account for the fact that she was in plain sight. The daemon didn't even wait for her to introduce herself as it charged at her...

Sailor Moon held out her hand and the Spiral Moon Heart Rod appeared in it. She clutched it and leapt out of the way of her oncoming adversary just in time. "Sheesh, one battle with Sailor Mercury helping me, and I'm already dependent on her. Time to shine, Usagi."

She twirled the weapon in her hands as the daemon rushed her. She quickly dodged and pointed the Spiral Rod at the daemon. "You have no respect? You would attack the defender of justice before you give her a chance to properly introduce herself?? I won't allow it! In this time of darkness, let the light shine near. I am Sailor Moon, the Revolution is here! Your time is now."

The daemon turned, it's fangs reflecting the moon's rays. "You think you'll defeat me alone, sailor girl? You are sorely mistaken. You're just as human as every other I've ripped apart, but I shall delight in devouring the audacity in your soul."

Sailor Moon gasped as the daemon split into two monsters. "I am One of Twelve. The lightning fast warrior of Gemini, Astro Warrior of the Black Lady. I shall hit you from all sides."

Gathering her resolve, Sailor Moon readied the weapon in her hands.

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!_"

The twin warriors ran at her from opposite directions. She only had time to choose one, and so she aimed at the one running from her left as she leapt forward to escape. The twin shattered as it was crushed by her attack. "Not so tough, are you?", Sailor Moon taunted. "Don't worry though, I have enough for you as well", she said to the remaining one.

It laughed evilly as it split into another double. "Did you think that Gemini would be defeated so easily?? Time to step up and die, sailor girl."

Sailor Moon fell to her knees and rolled out of the way, barely missing Gemini's dual charge. She looked up to see the attack coming again and she jumped straight into the air, pointing down.

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_"

The twins jumped into the air and slammed into her. Sailor Moon cried out in pain as she was sent sailing, finally crashing into the remains of one of the burnt temple walls. She crumpled to the ground, the air coming to her in short, painful gasps.

Each Gemini twin split into another pair, and Sailor Moon felt the despair rise up as she was surrounded by the Enemy. "Well, you were right about one thing, sailor girl. My time IS now.", they all sounded in eerie unison, laughing.

They began to charge her. Summoning all the strength she had left to move her battered body, Sailor Moon somehow called upon enough strength and leaped over them, barely escaping.

But that was all she had left. In one desperate measure, she depleted the rest of her willpower and crumpled to the ground, fighting for breath.

Four Geminis surrounded her, one lifting her by her neck and producing a jagged blade from out of nowhere. Sailor Moon struggled to no avail as her assailant placed the blade at her neck. "Time to say goodbye to this world, hero."

"_Shining Aqua Illusion!_"

Sailor Moon's attackers turned as a blast of freezing liquid struck the one holding her, knocking them both a distance. Sailor Mercury stood there, flanked by Hiro and Jamin.

"Awfully rude of you boys to start the party without us.", stated Sailor Mercury.

"Don't you know that you're on sacred ground??", Hiro called out, holding his staff behind his neck. "As guardian of this shrine, I'm going to send you back to the Hell from where you came."

"Now it's time for the fun to begin.", Jamin finished, fitting a pair of studded gloves over his hands. He cracked his knuckles with a malevolent smile.

Sailor Mercury turned to face the boys standing behind her. "Don't forget, Hiro. Sailor Moon came here to try and find the power that your mother left for you. That is our number one priority. None of us can save her without it. Hiro nodded, and the three jumped into action.

Jamin rushed to the assailant coming back to consciousness and jumped on him, securing the Gemini's neck with his legs and promptly snapping his neck. He jumped back to his feet and turned his neck slightly, smiling with satisfaction as it popped. "One down!", he called out. "Sad that normal humans like us are a match for you pitiful bastards."

All of the enemies returned back into the single Gemini. "No use splitting my power when I can take care of all of you by myself. Time to feel the power of the Zodiac Warriors, fools!"

Jamin looked over at Hiro. "Hey, boy, let's show him some double team action of our own! You ready??"

Hiro nodded, letting Jamin's reference to him slide for the moment. They rushed Gemini from two sides, Jamin leaping and aiming a kick to the head, and Hiro aiming for a body blow with his staff.

"Arrogant men...", Sailor Mercury sighed. "Well, here's my contribution!"

"_Shining Aqua Illusion!_"

Gemini stood motionless as Jamin landed a kick to his forehead. He remained still as Hiro connected with his solar plexus with a home-run swing. He merely raised his hand and blocked the rushing blast of liquid. Then... he laughed. He laughed and grabbed Hiro by the neck and threw him like a rag doll. Hiro soared, arms flailing wildly, towards the woods near the temple. Falling from what seemed like a mile in the air, he struck the ground, hitting his head on his own staff... and lost consciousness.

Jamin stood and stared as he watched Hiro travel over 500 feet in the air. Sailor Mercury screamed...

Feeling rage spring up inside of him like a geyser, Jamin's fists began to shake. "As much as I dislike the boy, I'm going to derive MUCH satisfaction out of ripping you apart for doing that. You'll be twins because I'll split you with my bare hands."

Gemini looked at him in disdain. "Don't worry about all that, I'll send you on a similar journey momentarily.", he stated with a sneer. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he began to smile evilly. He teleported and picked Sailor Moon's motionless body from the ground, holding her aloft by the neck.

"Hey sailor girl. How about I slice your friend's throat open right here??", he inquired with an evil laugh, producing the same jagged blade out of nowhere. Sailor Mercury jumped forward, stopping short as her movement brought the blade closer to Sailor Moon's throat.

"No!!! Please!!!", Sailor Mercury squealed. Gemini laughed as he brought his hand and and plunged it down towards her throat...

~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro opened his eyes. He was standing in the meditation room of the Hikawa Jinja... staring at a younger version of himself meditating alongside his mother. "Am I dead??", he wondered to himself. He was quiet, listening to the conversation he himself couldn't seem to remember for the life of him.

"Mama...", younger Hiro started. "What is that you have in your hands?", he asked, looking at the star henshin wand of Mars.

"It's what allows me to assume my power and fight to protect Queen Serenity, honey.", Rei said quietly. "It's what will allow you to take the power inside of you and become a guardian someday. Just like me."

"Really?", her son asked with a huge smile. "I could be a guardian just like you, Mama?"

Rei nodded. "One day, I won't be able to protect our world anymore. It will be up to you, Hiro."

"But what if I want to become a guardian now??", he replied.

Rei laughed. "Hold out your hands, honey...", she said.

Hiro watched as his younger self faded away, and his mother stood and faced him. "You have always had our power inside of you, my son. Small Lady needs you now, Hiro. You must awaken the power of Mars."

Rei held out the Mars Star Wand and placed it in his hands... As it touched his palms, Hiro fell to his knees. The wand faded away as it absorbed into his hands... and Rei faded away. His mind rocked as images and memories of the past flooded him.

He watched every fight that his mother battled through all pass through him and embed themselves in his memory in the passing of a second, and he fell to the floor of the Jinja... unconscious once again.

~~~~~~~~~~

"No!!! Please!!!", Sailor Mercury squealed. Gemini laughed as he brought his hand and and plunged it down towards her throat...

"_Love-Me Chain!_"

The blade stopped less than an inch from Sailor Moon's neck as Gemini's hand was restrained. Startled, he let go of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury and Jamin shifted their vision to the nearby rooftop where Sailor Venus stood, holding her chain of hearts. "Venus??", Mercury called out.

"Assume nothing.", Venus stated flatly. "You are all involved in something that you have no idea of the magnitude. I am merely here to defeat the first of the twelve Astral Warriors that are the real power. You can feel free to leave now. I'll probably kill Small Lady when I'm done."

Jamin retrieved Sailor Moon from the ground and stood over her. "You will have to kill both of us first, you bitch.", Jamin replied.

"What says I wasn't going to anyhow?", Venus said. "But you'll have to excuse me for a moment. I have a mess to clean up that you can't handle."

Sailor Venus turned to Gemini. "I've been seeking you, Astral Warrior. Time to bend to my power.", she said simply.

"You're one of them?", Gemini asked.

"No, but the better question is this: Does it matter?", she replied. "You're going to die at my hands whether your so-called 'vigilante warriors' assist me or not."

Gemini disappeared, the Love-Me Chain suddenly clutching merely air. The chain of hearts disappeared as Gemini reappeared in the same spot. "You do realize that it will take more than just your pitiful whip to best me...", he said.

Sailor Venus smiled. She reached behind her, and pulled a long sword from out of nowhere. "That's why I brought a friend.", she said, tonelessly and without emotion as ever.

Gemini nodded. "Well, looks like you didn't learn your lesson the first time we met. Come and embrace death, foolish warrior girl..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro opened his eyes groggily. He was surrounded by trees. He immediately looked at his hand, and there it was. The henshin Star Wand of Mars. The stars dancing in front of him and the spinning inside his head vanished as he held the wand high. "I guess the time to accept my destiny is now."

"_Mars Star Power... Make-Up!_"

Nothing happened.

Hiro looked up at the Star Wand in his hand. He felt agitation well up from within him. He thrust the henshin wand higher into the air.

"_Mars Star Power... Make-Up!_"

Again, nothing happened. Suddenly, he was aware of three figures surrounding him.

He quickly grabbed his staff from the ground, looking around anxiously. "Who is out there??", he called.

"Only friends, Sailor Mars.", a feminine voice responded. "Don't you know that boys don't use makeup?"

And as fast as they appeared, Hiro could not sense their presence any longer. "Boys don't use makeup?", he said to himself. "How did they know I'm Sail... That's it! Boys don't use makeup!"

A third time, Hiro thrust the henshin wand into the air.

"_Mars Star Power... _uhh... well... _Transform!_"

Flames burst from the symbol of Mars etched into the wand and surrounded him. He watched with eyes wide as his clothes burned away from his body, and fire covered him in their place. He held out his arms and marveled at the Sailor Senshi top that was almost the same as Sailor Moon's, but then he paused.

"Will I be wearing a skirt like hers??", Hiro thought with alarm. As his mind was dominated by those thoughts, he felt the fire forming around his waist. He looked down and sighed in relief as knee-length shorts formed instead of a skirt. He felt tentatively around his forehead as the golden band circled around it.

His staff was consumed by the flames around him, but instead of burning, the flames etched the symbol of Mars all over the wood. As his transformation completed, he stood in his new Senshi fuku, holding his staff. He tightened his grip on the weapon, and the symbols etched into it burst into flame.

He was Sailor Mars...

~~~~~~~~~~

"Come and embrace death, foolish warrior girl..."

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind one of the ruined shrine rooms. "Not so fast, Sailor Venus."

Sailor Venus turned to see a shadowy figure holding a staff. She sighed. "It's you.", she said plainly.

"Of course it is, Venus.", the voice responded, shifting the staff from hand to hand. "Did you actually think you could take one of the Astral Warriors by yourself?"

"I certainly don't need your help.", Venus replied, her golden blade reflecting in the light of the moon.

"Excellent.", came the response, the owner stepping out into the pale evening sky. It was a female Sailor Senshi, holding an ornate crystalline staff in her hands. Long, flowing silver hair ran down the length of her back, and her bright blue eyes nearly shined with a light of their own. "If you don't need my help, we should both be able to handle this with no problem."

Venus sighed with irritation. "Whatever. Let's just get this done."

Gemini backed away from the mysterious Sailor Warrior. "You're one of them, aren't you?? Well, it is of no matter. My power far exceeds yours."

Gemini ran full-out at the girl, who deftly stepped to one side, slamming her staff into Gemini's back with one fluid motion. Sailor Venus leapt into the air, holding her golden blade out in front of her. She held out her other hand and called out...

"_Crescent Beam!_"

Gemini turned around to see the golden beam flying at him. Just as he was going to dodge, he was restrained by the unknown Sailor Warrior. "Don't leave...", she whispered in his ear. "The party is just starting."

"Your soul will rot in Hell, Altima.", Gemini spat as he teleported out of her grasp. "You'll regret making enemies this day."

The Sailor Senshi blocked Venus' Crescent Beam with her staff and pointed it at Gemini. "Maybe so, Gemini...", she began, finishing with...

"_Judgment Blast!_"

A purple orb formed at the tip of her staff, and flew at Gemini. He disappeared just as the orb flew through where he was standing, and the only thing left was echoing laughter.

Sailor Venus screamed. "You let him get away! If you wouldn't have interfered, I could have destroyed him. You incompetent..."

The girl turned to face her. "While you're upset at me and my 'incompetence', you should remember the times I have saved you from yourself, THIS being one of them.", she said plainly. "Now stay with your friends."

The girl disappeared into the shadows from where she came as Sailor Mars came running out of the trees. He looked around, seeing Sailor Venus walking away into the distance. He looked as Jamin was helping Sailor Moon to her feet. "What happened??", he asked.

Jamin looked him over. "Looks like you were late again, boy."


End file.
